


Echo of Butterflies

by GalaxyNova777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Butterfly Miraculous, Decisions, F/M, Gabriel Agreste-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magic, Miraculous Secrets, Past Miraculous Holders, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNova777/pseuds/GalaxyNova777
Summary: A group of special people’s been watching Hawk Moth since the day when it all started. Their ancient rules say they’re not allowed to interfere with the battle between good and evil or speak with Miraculous holders. All they can do is watching. But after what happened during Miracle Queen incident… They decided to break the rules.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. The cover of the story

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my cousin Mathilde’s idea. Hope you like this girl ;)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was a Friday and an unremarkable one at that. Well, not for everyone. Gabriel Agreste known as the very professional and distant man, who almost never leaves his house.

Now, he was surrounded by a lots of people, during the party at Le Grand Paris.

It was early evening currently, little more than seven days since Hawk Moth found out the secret identities of all of Ladybug and Chat Noir's allies, Guardian loses his memories and leaves Paris, Miracle Box turned into a Ladybug themed container, and Mayura swipes Master Fu's tablet with the deciphered passages from the grimoire.

Gabriel spent every possible moment from those days on studying the new secrets of miraculous book.

And he would have kept this up but Audrey Bourgeois wandered out to his home. She just had come unannounced to his office. How she was able to get past the front gate and miss the bodyguard, she keep it a mystery.

But the real mystery was how their discussions ended him accepting the invitation for party instead of the transforming Audrey into powerfully akumatized super villain.

The fashion designer can only wonder how he ended up here. Standing with the glass in his hand, on comfortable on the sidelines, and he watched Nadja Chamack interviews Bourgeois couple. This was a rather unusually scene.

Most of the time, André and Audrey act like a couple of love-crazed teenagers. After their argument during ceremony organized by their 20 years of marriage, people might think this is just facade.

However, Gabriel know better than them. The emotions pulsating in his brooch; respect, happiness, love. It wasn't society's mask but true feelings.

" If I may ask one last question: The day of your anniversary party, we have witnessed a conflict between the two of you…." Nadja just do some dramatic pause before asked, " So what has changed between then and now? "

The Mayor gently placed one arm over his wife waist and she was pulled towards him. Woman gladly smile by the contact, as cuddled up herself to his side and put her hand on the back of his palm.

"We've made a some mistakes but love isn't always easy. " André begin talking before Audrey continued his speech. " So, we decided to be a team and we're prepared to face up to ours problems. "

" Together. " They said at the same time.

" It seems like you're really happy with this new situation. "

" Because we are. " Audrey looked at her husband face, " Right darling?"

" Yes my Queen. "

André leaned in to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw Chloè stick her tongue out in disgust.

His gaze back to teenager girl parents when they came up to him and Audrey asked fashion designer about his newest project.

The man open his mouth to answer but close them when something in his chest constricted uncomfortably. He tired ignore it.

Since Miracle Queen incident one week prior, Gabriel would experience sudden waves of increase his blood pressure and tightness or pain in the chest over the course of the day, and had thought they were easing up as time went on.

Only this time it was different.

Now, besides the incessant talking of both Bourgeois, he could only hear his heart throbbing in his head.

"Are you alright?" Mayor asked when Gabriel stepped back with one hand was at his chest again, rubbing at an ache. The lack of a reply worried male Bourgeois.

Audrey Bourgeois usually don't care or even noticed when someone else have problem. But Gabriel didn't seem feel good in all honesty; his breath seemed to be coming out short and in the sun lighting of the windows, she could see a light sheen of sweat forming on his face.

Her gaze movie to Butler Jean who stood only few meters away, and with one gesture of her hand she ordered him to do something - discreetly. Butler simply nodded.

In the meantime, André leave his wife side and reached out to fashion designer.

But Gabriel couldn't hear what Mayor was saying beyond the ringing in his ears, his heart raced and the magical brooch throbbed with it.

His fingers squeezed harder around his glass but squeezed a little too hard, glass of champagne broke into a few pieces in his hand.

A some glass fragments cut the hand skin all the way to the bone. It's hurt but that wound is the least of his concerns at the moment.

Fashion designer heard muffled sounds of talking before his eyes shut against a powerful wave of dizziness. His eyes slammed shut as the world exploded in a flash of white behind his lids.

White, white, white and more white, that was all that filled his awareness. He saw white, he heard white, he could've swear he even smelled and tasted white.

As Gabriel reeled, trying to regain his focus, and control of his senses, a drum-like sound echoes in his head.

The sound continues as he heard a lot of people sing in his head, the song was weird and frighten him… a lot.

 _Papilionem  
Audi Nos Ad Papilionem_

 _Veni Foras Papilionem  
Veni Foras Papilionem_

 _Veteres Non Clamabit  
Veteres Non Clamabit  
Veteres Non Clamabit_

 _Papilionem_

Song was louder with every word.

Suddenly, fashion designer got a terrible headache.

The mother of all migraines wished it was as intense as the pain that assaulted Gabriel's head. He grabbed his head in pain, and felt a warmth through the Butterfly Miraculous.

 _Veni Foras Papilionem  
Veni Foras Papilionem_

 _Veteres Non Clamabit  
Veteres Non Clamabit_

 ** _Papilionem! Papilionem! Papilionem!_**

Suddenly his arm felt like someone had broken it. The pain radiated up and into his chest. He couldn't breathe. The lack of air caused him to lose control of his legs.

" Mr. Agreste! Gabriel! Father!" Screamed many different people in room just seconds before his vision went black and his body hit the floor.

 ** _...to be continued_**

* * *

* * *

**Author NOTES:** Thank you for sparing time readin.

Encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gabriel opened his eyes and had to take a few moments to orient himself. He felt like he was floating, suspended as if he were dreaming. Only he wasn't dreaming.

The fashion designer was fairly certain of that simply for the fact that the wound on his palm was still aching slightly, and reality was cold like the coarse cement under him.

Suddenly his vision stopped spinning, and sound was drifting back to him slowly. He was flat on his back, his head elevated by the something hard, probably rock. The sound of running water seemed really loud in Gabriel's head. His instinct was to curled his hand over the Butterfly Miraculous. It was in place.

A slightly sunlight hidden behind the clouds reminded him which way up was. It took him some time, what felt like minutes, to gather first his breath and eventually his voice.

"What happened?" He asked as dragged himself to his feet, very carefully. And suddenly realized he stand on bridge, it looked just like the Pont Marie but much longer and made of pure dolomite.

As the fashion designer scanned the vicinity, his eyes found the short column, there was a tablet with the word **"** _**Omnes viae Castellum Animarum ducunt***_ **"** on it.

But it didn't explain how he got here or why the only thing that seemed to be around at a distance of more than five feet from him was an especially dense white fog.

" Nooroo? " Gabriel looked around, surprised to notice that he couldn't see Kwami. He stood here waiting for butterfly like creature to suddenly appear. But Nooroo didn't.

" Nooroo, you can come out. " Still, Nooroo no arrived.

Gabriel was alone.

His memory was hazy, the last thing he barely remember, was standing in the room, talking to André and Audrey. Don't really know what happened afterwards.

His eyes looking over a the view for a while, then he reaches in his pocket, pulls out his phone.

The screen was dark, battery was out.

In conclusion, he is in an undisclosed location, he don't even know how or why he's here, his Kwami vanished without a trace and he couldn't contact with anyone.

A average man would have start to panic. Gabriel Agrest, however, was not that kind of man. He stood straight and calm despite the situation.

He was probably drugged, and then somehow he was transported here from the Le Grand Paris. Hawk Moth didn't create the Akuma, so this wasn't the work of a supervillain.

But actually fashion designer and kwami of Transmission got separated. So, by logical he extension, some kind of miraculous magic was involved.

In the present situation, he decided to follow the bridge and see what he found of the end of it. As he ventured further in to the fog, the sound of water became quieter and unclearer.

After a few minutes, Gabriel saw the south end of the bridge. A six amethyst stairs, and were flanked by two columns topped with statues of winged lions.

He stopped for a moment when he felt the air breeze by his face a moment before an vast meadow rose out of the white fog. The smell of flowers wafted through the air. There was a briar of Pimpernels, Heathers, Lilacs, Black Roses, Daffodils, Delphiniums, Iris and Snapdragons.

Gabriel looked in confusion at the sight before him. Now he know for sure he is not in Paris anymore.

The man heard the scuff of his shooes against the stone, the soft whisper of his sole as he crossed the expanse of purple amethyst pavement that separated him from grass.

The only reason he stopped was the fact a gold light was flashing into his eye. Squinting, he noticed something in fog.

Something small and strange, yet familiar. It took him a while to understand what he sees is a lepidopteran creature. The butterfly very slow come out of the fog. In the fog, fashion designer couldn't tell its color, just see the glow of its wings.

His instinct was to let out his hand.

Gabriel watches a snow white butterfly land on his palm. It looked just like the one from his akumas, but…with the gold patterns on the wings. It stared up at him, wings slowly open and close.

" What are you? " The question reached through the many things in his head.

A lepidopteran creature fly a little, then turn back to him. It's eyes almost look like it's saying, " Come with me. "

Gabriel looked first at the fog, then at the seemingly vast meadow, and finaly at the butterfly. He sighs and relent, it'll better than going in circles.

" Fine." he followed. The glowing goldish butterfly seems to glow brighter as they go.

Every time he got too far behind it stop and waited, staring. It did none of the little butterfly things he might expect such as, for instance getting distracted by flowers. This Butterfly do nothing but flying and staring.

After what felt like an eternal walk, butterfly led him to the stone stairs, where the steps led was just hidden behind a terribly thick fog.

Butterfly flew into the fog, glowing like a small lighthouse through a sea of white.

After a moment of thought Gabriel followed it.

 ** _...to be continued_**

* * *

* * *

_***Omnes viae Castellum Animarum ducunt**_ \- All roads lead to bridge of souls.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

After about a good 15 minutes, Gabriel reached a door at final of the stairs. A huge arch doorway with intricate patterned double doors, which in turn is flanked by two humongous 68-foot palisander tree.

The butterfly squeeze through a bit of a gap between double doors. The fashion designer reached a hand forward. When it connected to the door, which flung open by itself almost immediately to reveal giant courtyard.

The first thing that noticed Gabriel was that a halfway down the courtyard stood a giant fountain.

A group of precious stone statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a smart-looking man with his weird staff pointing straight up in the air. Man had gray hair, a gray mustache, and dark gray eyes. He wear a type of red garment for the upper body, black trouser and two brown bracelets on his left wrist. His staff is comprised of a wooden rod with black-white gems on each side of the base and end of the rod. Near the head of the rod is an engraved bracing. A crystal yin-yang symbol is held at its base by ornate, curved brackets.

Grouped around him were a kaleidoscope of butterflies. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the staff and butterflies' antennas.

" It's nice Fountain, isn't it? " A new voice rumbled from the shade on the other side of the courtyard. A man with butterfly on his shoulder walked out less than a two second later.

He had multiple earrings on both of his ears, and his raven black hair was rather spiked on the front though the back has a small ponytail with a small, ancient Siamese coin situated on a chain. A purple half of yin yang necklace hangs from his neck.

He wears a long black and gold canvas doublet as his outer coat. Under that was a simple white tunic shirt. He wrapped a dark brown silk sash around his waist that hold up his black breeches. Mens brown buckle pirate boots complete the look.

" Hello. " He said, his whiskey-brown eyes meet Gabriel's ice orbs.

" Who are you ? "

" My name is Quinn. " He took a step towards Gabriel, and then another, until he was close enough that he can touch him if he want. " And, to answer your next question, we call this place a Butterflies Fortress . This is our home. "

" Who's this 'we' that you are referring to? I haven't seen anyone. " Mr. Agreste told him calmly.

" Just because you don't see something, Gabriel, doesn't mean it's not true. " He said, giving other men a polite smile.

" We haven't met before. So, how do you know my name? " Gabriel asked suspiciously.

" Everyone knows your name here. " Quinn replied.

" If this is a kidnapping…"

" I can assure you weren't kidnapped by us. " The man said in a voice terrible in its gentleness.

" So, an you tell me why I am here? " Gabriel spoke in a conversational tone.

" Because, We've decided it's time to take steps that need to be taken. "

"You keep saying 'we', but…"

"They asked me to come speak for the group, but you will meet everyone when the time comes. But first you and I've a few places to see. "

" I won't play your game." Gabriel answered coldly.

Quinn patted him condescendingly on the cheek, " But this isn't a game, Hawk Moth. "

 ** _...to be continued_**

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Gabriel froze. His first thought was that he heard it wrong. There was no way that man would know who Hawk Moth really is. The fashion designer has made all possible efforts to no one could link him to the super villain who terrorized Paris.

Quinn leaned against the part of fountain in silence watching the floor a little.

" What did you call me again?" Gabriel finally replied, drawing Quinn's eyes back to him.

" Each Miraculous holder is able to choose their own name. And unless I am mistaken, you chose Hawk Moth. "

" I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not Hawk Moth. " The fashion designer replies, his facial expression holding steady as always.

" Really? So, it's not Butterfly Miraculous." Quinn pointed at him, more specifically, at the brooch pinned beneath Gabriel's ascot.

" This is normal brooch. "

"And next thing you'll tell me is Nooroo isn't the kwami of Transmission, he is very rare hairless flying cat from Kingdom of Achu."

Aware that denying him was useless while he know the true, Gabriel look more particularly at Quinn's face. " How do you know about the Butterfly Miraculous and Nooroo? "

" I, too, was holder of Butterfly Miraculous… once. "

Gabriel took a small step back looking at Quinn as if he just grow a second head.

This man thought he was Butterfly Miraculous previous owner. But it's impossible. Nooroo said no one's used Butterfly Miraculous for over a hundred years.

He must have lingered too long in silence, because Quinn spoke up with a small smirk.

"Let me introduce myself proper. I'm Quinn Turner, but then I was known as Captain Memphis. When Order of the Guardians gave me a Butterfly Miraculous in 1466. "

" I'm sorry but it's not possible. " Gabriel replied, expression immediately smoothing over into something unaffected.

" I'm older than I look, trust me." Quinn smiled softly

" Nobody can live that long. " The fashion designer said coolly.

" Well, you're not wrong about that. I died at sea, centuries back. I'm dead, but at the same time, I'm alive."

" Then you're…"

" Ghost. " It sounded more distant. " Technically, yes. "

Gabriel waited for him to continue, but nothing else came. Then look around, that place were weird and not quite normal. Something occurred to him suddenly.

" Is this place a purgatory or what? " Quinn's eyes bulged with surprised, and then he began to roar and snort with laughter.

" Certainly not. " He shook his head, " We are inside Butterfly Miraculous. "

Gabriel turned back around, giving Quinn an inquisitive look, his eyebrow raised. He can believe that man in front of him is ghost. In fact, Nooroo told him once, _'Ghosts and wizards are just as real as Kwamis are.'_ But it is difficult to believe that they are inside the Miraculous of the size of one and a half inches.

" All right, look, Gabriel, let me explain." Quinn exhaled, hands steepled, as if preparing to teach a lesson. "A few thousands years ago Creator of Miraculouses created magical jewels for kwamis to be seen by humans and help them. When Kwamis first time bounded with Miraculouses, their magic power has also unwittingly created a new magical dimensions inside of a Miraculouses. A place like this."

Quinn pointed at courtyard.

" Anyone who ever been a holder of Miraculous is connected to it. Our bound are eternal, and when we die, Miraculous absorb small part of holders souls. So, spirits of all Miraculous holders live inside their Miraculous."

" So I guess I'm dead? " Gabriel questioned.

" No. Well, actually yes and no. " The dark-haired man answered nonchalantly, before continuing." Your physical bodies is in a trance-like state while your mind is here. I mean, right this second. You experienced a state between life and death. "

" Would you tell me how it happened? " Gabriel asking the obvious question made Quinn realize that his explanation left that discussion rather open.

" We…And by "we," I mean everyone spirit here. We've used our knowledge and power to bring you here. "

" Why? "

" We've watched you for long time. We've seen all you've done. And when we saw what happened to Guardian, we decided that we can't keep watching and not do anything." He responded with a depressed look.

" So you decided to kidnap me, or should I say kidnap my mind. "

Quinn shook his head." I already told you, we didn't kidnap you, Gabriel. And we're not going to hurt, imprison or blackmail you. You're here to learn important lesson. "

" Lesson? "

"Yeep. I have to show you few things, So you can understand something, my dear Hawk Moth. Then I need to tell you something and I want you to hear me say it, that's all. "

" And if I don't want to do it? " He retorted with thinly-veiled contempt.

Past miraculous holder smacked his lips and sighed. " Of course I won't force you. "

" Well, in this case, let me wake from this. "

" I am sorry, but I cannot do it. " Quinn said, putting up his hands in surrender. " First you must come with me to the east wing and lern your lesson. "

" As I said earlier, I won't play your game." Gabriel's reply was cold, absolute in its certainty and unyielding.

" You're a very obstinate man." Quinn walked to the door behind fountain, he turned around looking at Gabriel. " Butterfly will lead you to me when you change your mind. "

Fashion designer noticed the butterfly. The white-gold lepidopteran creature fluttering towards him, heading directly for his shoulder.

" Make yourself at home." Quinn smile, and gave a two-finger salute, and then left a fashion designer alone with butterfly.

 ** _...to be continued_**

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After about 15 minutes have passed, Gabriel still stood on courtyard. The white-gold butterfly looking at him with its beady eyes as flying aroud man.

The fashion designer keep ignoring it, while he looking through every corner of giant courtyard.

The courtyard is partially paved, in a cross pattern. A covered stone cloister with an open colonnade runs around it, and two long columns topped with statues of Nooroo its entryway via the stairs. And a couple of benches standing along the one wall.

There's also three different kind of door. The entrance gate, wooden door hidden behind fountain, and iron door that is entrance to the bulding.

However, last one was different from the usual door, due to one unique feature. The thing that stood out to him the most was in the center of the door. Two big dials for clocks. It looked like a puzzle door, where you had to solve a conundrum in order to be granted access.

Gabriel don't feel the need to find out what's on other side of that door. So, his gaze slowly moving beetwen entrance gate and wooden door.

He's not going to sit around here and wait. However, walking around in the fog or a vast valley will bring nothing useful. But in this case, there's only one option - wooden door.

Mr. Agreste thought about it a little bit, and then slowly came to door. The man pulled it open, and saw a long tunnel with floor cobbled like an ancient road. It was illuminated with torches hanging along the wall.

He did not know where it would end, but it was still best choose. With that, man began walking towards unknown.

There, in the middle of the dark, with nothing but torchs to light this way, the only noise in the air was the sound of his breaths and the echoing of his footsteps bouncing back on the walls of the tunnel.

After a few minutes, his right eyebrow slowly rise up as looked at what was now in front of him.

At the end of that tunnel was a small chamber. It was a circular room with a dark marble floor that looks almost like standing water, light was provided only by torches, which glow with a blue-white light, and here was a four handleless doors.

A four almost identical wooden door to choose from. A dark brown board doors with leaves of trees painted on them. The doors were not different from each other but all door have a dirty handprints and others signs of use on them.

Gabriel gazed at them for a long time and chose this door that looked like it was used as seldom as possible.

Reaching across, he opened the second door on his left and come inside without a second thought.

 ** _...to be continued_**

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The fashion designer opened the door and saw a maze-like store giant room with a crystal-like floor. A long white market racks shelves with all types of gargoyles on the top of it. It look similar to a supermarket store hall.

On the lover shelves there were lying a glass bottles. They all looked the same. A round tube bottles with silver plugs.

Gabriel let the door slam behind him and regretted the decision the minute that door have turned into a stone wall, leaving only huge doorframe.

He reaches out but his hands stopping on nothing but solid cement. A small, part of him was not surprised this situation.

Deciding what he should to do wasn't too hard.

He just turned to the nearest alley. With some luck, he would find a way out, sooner or later.

A fashion designer moved through the shadows of the market racks shelves. At a certain point, it felt like he walking on a treadmill. He'd walk past a row of shelves, and then another, and then the next felt like it was the same as the first.

After wandering in the half darkness for what must have been almost ten minutes, walking rapidly Gabriel turned left and made his way down the other alley.

He would have probably walked through it without even blink, but then something happend.

Squinting, the man noticed something odd between many glass bottles, he curiously walking closer.

It was a glass bottle identical to others bottles, but this one glowing purple. It's the same color as Butterfly Miraculous.

As though guided by instinct, Gabriel grabbed the bottle by its upper part, and pulled it towards him. The bottle resisted his pull, as though it were being held in place by a magnetic field, but as he pulled it towards himself, he felt the force on the bottle wane, until it was no longer being acted upon.

He examined the bottle, looking at it from different angles. He turned it over in his hands, squinting he could make out minuscule writing curling around the edges of the bottle, faintly glowing.

On a whim, like a reflex, he uncork the bottle, being greeted by a glowing orb of smoke. It was a sapphire blue and the size of his fist, and seemed to pulse like a heartbeat.

Then a voice spoke from air.: **_\- Seeing things without the perception of mind is just equals to not seeing it. ... Eyes are useless when the mind is blind. It is true to say. Seeing things without the perception of mind is just equals to not seeing it. -_**

Orb turned ruby red.

 _ **\- Cruelty is all out of ignorance. If you knew what was in store for you, you wouldn't hurt anybody, because whatever you do comes back much more forceful than you send it out. -**_

Again orb changes color. This time turned light green.

 _ **\- Well, my boy...I remember when I was a boy, I had friend. Her name was Eleanora. This was before the mob people took me away. Anyway, I appreciate that girl, but I took her for granted. I didn't realized this until she died…. and I found out I was in love with her. You have always took Regina for granted as well. Don't you make the same mistake. -**_

After those words orb was completely sucked into the bottle. Fashion designer stands in place, looking at bottle for a few moments before somone asked.

" Could you put it back in the right place? "

Gabriel opens his mouth to make a sarcastic retort, but the words won't seem to come out. He expected to see Quinn but men was nowhere near to him.

"Who's here?" He says, leaving glass bottles on shelve to scan across the shelves and finding nothing but bottles and gargoyle statuettes.

" I'm. "

A flutter of wings. Gabriel turns to the sound, his eyebrows raised. His eyes loked up, and he sees a huge stuffed albino bat hung over on the chandelier.

He has time to think that how odd it is that room have stuffed bats before a scratchy voice piped up.

" I'm here. "

A lesser man would have jumped back or perhaps fainted. Gabriel, however, was no ordinary man. The only indication of any surprise was an eyebrow raised quizzically." You talk. "

The stuffed albino bat then turns its head towards him and laughs. " Of course I can. Like everybody else, who know how moving their mouths."

He flies down to Gabriel, who takes a better look at him.

Now creature looks more like a gargoyle to Gabriel. Gargoyle with a bat wings, porcelain skin and long tail, yellow eyes, also has two horn-like structures on his forehead.

" Not everybody talk by moving their mouths. "

Gargoyle ignores his statement and instead hovers in front of man. He glared at the guste. There was something strangely intimidating about the harmless and yet scary creature. Fashion designer tries not to fidget under creature's yellow gaze, whose eyes seem to have a hidden wisdom.

" The "Keeper " I am called. " Creature declared, " Are you searching for wisdom from past? "

" No. "

" Then what are you doing here, dear human? " Gargoyle huffed, scratching his long ear.

" I'm here by accident. " The man just said.

" There are no accidents in this world. " Keeper smiles, fangs and all.

Gabriel raised a single brow at the comment, but decided not to grace him with a reply.

" So, Is there something special you're looking for? " Eyes the color of wild honey glanced up to meet his.

" I was looking for the way out. " Gabriel explained.

Creature cocked his head at him. " This room? Building? Word? Dimension? "

Gabriel's tone professional as he said. " Dimension. "

" Getting in is the easy part, " Gargoyle pressed his ears flat, lowering his head slightly," You have just died and magic will do the rest. But it's much more difficult to get out. "

" I'm not dead. "

" I'm aware, " answered gargoyle " But it doesn't change anything. You used Butterfly Miraculous, so your soul is bonded with this place. "

" Why Nooroo never told me about this. " Gabriel thought.

" Nooroo didn't tell you about this dimension because nobody knows about this place. The mage who created the Miraculouses was only one who knew, besides me. And I was his right hand for very long time."

A fashion designer gaped at him, gargoyle. How does creature know what I'm think? Can he read my mind?

" I'm not reading your mind." By now Keeper knew how usually miraculous holders' minds worked and it didn't take a genius to guess what he might be thinking.

" You mentioned that it's possible to leave this dimension. "

" That's right." White create says, flying off to sit on top of racks shelves. " If any place have key to walking in. Then it has also got to have a key to walking out. "

Gargoyle pulled an pipe out of... Somewhere... Before put it between his lips, and lit it with a match.

" Perhaps you know the way out? "

" Of course I do. " Keeper winked down at him and shook the match out before taking in a couple of puffs from the pipe.

" And...? " Gabriel asked, watching the white pipe smoke draped and misted gargoyle's features, clouding everything but his eyes. The deep yellow, was bright, even in the thick, tobacco haze.

" And nothing. "

For a very long time, they stood in silence.

" You mean, you know, but you won't tell me? " Men breathed, trying not to be pleased at the aroma of cherries, rum and hickory that lay in the air.

In response white create inhaled deeply, pursed his lips, and, tipping his head back, blew three perfect, smoky rings. " You're not ready to back. "

" I feel more than ready to wake from that 'dream'. "

" You think you do, but you do not." Gargoyle said , the gentle upturn of his smirk had the pipe in his mouth dip precariously low. " An important lesson is waiting for you. "

" I'm not so interested in this lesson. " Fashion designer said and crossed his arms.

" It's your decision, and I shall respect it. " Keeper inhaled another lungful of smoke, " But I still can't tell you how leave Butterfly Fortress dimension."

" Can you at least show me how get out of this room? " Gabriel asked in response.

Keeper thought on it, then nodded. " Come with me. "

" Where are we going? " Fashion designer spoke walking behind the gargoyle, who moved in the air through the shelves very fast but in opposite direction from the door.

" Well, unless I'm mistaken, you said you wanted to leave this room. " Keeper said, foggy exhale from him. " So, I lead you to exit. "

" Yes, but why you just don't open that door, I used to come inside this room? "

Keeper approached the fork in the room's rack shelves first, and decisively chose to go to the right fork first. " That's just the entrance to archive. It is used only for get in. Strangely enough, that's exactly how I want it. "

Another fork, this time with three branching paths, presented itself. Gargoyle chose the middle path this time, baffling maze-solvers the other world over.

" Speaking of strange things. " Keeper inhaled and then blew out a smoke ring and it danced lazily around his head, a butterfly on a summer's afternoon. " For someone who was trapped inside another dimension, you uncharacteristically quiet and cailm. "

" Panic won't help. "

" In fact, I'm more surprised that you're not excited, surprised or curious the mysterious and magical secrets... hidden in this wonderfull universe. " White gargoyle said, and blows a small smoke ring in Gabriel's face." There's a strange sense of coold neutrality that comes over you when you looking at this place. "

Gabriel kept a perfect poker face " Right now I'm only interested in the best way to back to reality. "

" I understand. "

Gargoyle turned his back to man and continued flying through the shelve. They don't try to take the discussion further. And Keeper silently led man a couple minutes around maze of shelves before he slowed down, muttering to himself.

Suddenly gargoyle paused, mid-puff, and leered at wall for one full of concentration moment.

" I think it was here..."

Creature pulling the pipe from his mouth and unscrew the stem before gentel flick it. A light blue crystal grows out from it with a flourish.

Gabriel watched in fascination as Keeper flyed up to the blank stone wall , drawing a rough, oval arch in the stone with an crystal. Glowing with blue energy that dazzled Gabriel's eyes.

Keeper held out one hand flexing it slowly five needle sharp talons slid out. It was similar to how a cat had retractable claws. Gargoyle gently drive the obsidian black talons into the middle of the blue arch's center and turned his hand. A cracks of blue magic appeared in the rock as with a small whoosh of air the stone inside the arch collapsed inwards in a swirl of bright light revealed a whole new coridor.

" Ta-da. "

Keeper gestured at hole while moving out of the way, he reassembled pipe and putting the mouthpiece between his lips. Gabriel's eyes look at hole as in question.

" Exit. Noun a way out of a building, room, or passenger vehicle. Now you can leave. " Keeper exhaled softly, the smoke taking the shape of a arrow that floated about his general area for a short time, then vanished out the door.

" Where do those stairs lead? " The fashion designer asked suspiciously as peeked through the hole.

" Into the main hall...or casemate. " Keeper said as his expression became confused. " I always get the doors mixed up. " Creature get another puff of smoke get blown into door direction. " I probably should have to label doors."

Gabriel looked at gargoyle the same way he used to look at Vincent, when photographer talking too much about spaghetti.

" Look, if you don't wanna go, is totally fine. I'm a thwarted loner, but enjoy the company of Miraculous holders. "

The smoke ring was nudding Gabriel on the nose. He blew it awey.

" I would rather see where the door leads me. " The portal had started closing as fashion designer walk across the hole.

" Very well, as you wish. " Keeper smiled to men but then his expression became serious. " But be careful, not every room is guests-friendly. "

Men turned around to looked at creature." This place isn't real. This is just strange dream. "

" What begins as a dream can end as nightmare. " Gargoyle said seconds before the hole shut.

 **...to be continued**

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 7**

At the top of the staircase was a round a door. The man didn't see anything else that needed investigating, so he went ahead and stepped in the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Gabriel looked and up and saw he was inside the kind of entrance hall. It has a very high ceiling and windows. A magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors at the end of the hall. Each room had a big wooden door.

He turned around and entered the nearest door.

Within this room was a kind of art room.

It look realy nice.

The delicately painted walls were a soft, lime green. The soft rug on the floor was the same shade, shimmering with thousands of hues. Also when they are teamed with lightly varnished oak cupboards. An open drawer in a gigantic dresser spilled forth little jewels and long paintbrushes.

Not surprising. What was, however, was the large half done stained-glass picture of the butterfly dragon in the middle.

Gabriel stepped closer to the stained-glass picture to investigate, and as he did, he noticed a basket by a chair close to the table where lay the unfinished stained glass.

He tugged at the basket, which was surprisingly heavy, and opened to find...

A multicolor shards of glass. And an odd assortment packed in a transparent box, too.

There were tweezers with holes in them, magnifiers, few little jars of a white liquid and miniature metal hammer.

Frowning at the weight of the basket, fashion designer reached in trying to feel for the bottom and he came across a piece of paper.

Unfolding the slip of paper, he saw a design of stained glass.

Somone had taken its time, colouring it, labelling it and even writing specific notes and measurements next to the picture.

Not long after he read this, Gabriel heard a soft tinkling of laughter. At first, he thought he was just hearing things but when he heard it again, it was a little louder and clearer.

The fashion designer put the paper on table and walk right back out the door.

He looked around, but he saw no one.

The man let out a puff of air he barely knew he'd been holding, and went over to one of the others doors. It was a purple door, with few crow feathers and three dream catchers hanging above it. He pushed open the door. Gabriel almost fainted from the strong smells wafting about the room.

In front of him was an enormous wood table laden with several dozen bowl of weird liquids, flowering exotics plants, dried flower petals and a spice.

The whole room apart look like a Wizard Alchemist Lab. It was long, low room with rough stone ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying colours. The dark necklace pouchs and a lot of bunch of rare herbs hanging from the ceiling. A top of that a small wood stove stood in the corner next to the iron cauldron. This room also has lots of dark wood cupboards.

Suddenly, he hears someone laughing again. This laugh doesn't sound fun or happy. Whoever it was, its laugh sounds a bit insane. It sounds like lonely and cruelty.

Gabriel stumbled into the hall. A sound of soft laugh still echoing all over these place. Yet there was nobody else in here, only him.

Then his expression went to one of visible concentration. He felt that someone was watching him for few secends.

The fashion designer frowns, a thoughtful one, but when nothing else happend for five minutes.

He just open next door.

... Half hour later ...

Gabriel walked down the another castle corridor. He had decided to still explore the building as there was nothing else to do.

A fashion designer continued to walk down the corridor, looking in rooms as he went. He managed to find the old art gallery, the two kitchens, the archery shooting range, the weird broom closet, the giant pool and the room was looked like a koi pond, but the fish swimming in it were nothing he'd ever seen.

As he continued to walk he came across numerous other rooms but a lot of them were locked up. Finally he reached the last door of the corridor.

The door was different from the others. It had a pink tint to it and it had open book engraved on it, there was a plaque to. It read:

 _ **" When in doubt, go to the library. "**_

Gabriel opened the door and was blown away at the sight of the room.

Library was a extremely large room with a high roof and fret worked walls and roof. There was a writing desks, great glass cases full of very old books, and a few chairs on the colourful ceramic floor. The library possessed probably thousands of cupboards and endless books with some staircases that lead to the higher shelves and books, also there were a few ladders in it. There were two long windows with long violet curtains. A giant crystal globe of the Earth in the middle of the room served as the perfect centerpiece for it all.

The man looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Library didn't simply open on to the heaven.

" Impressive. " He thought as examines ceiling and then an butterfly kwami mosaic above door.

On the mosaic was Nooroo holding small book. The writing over Kwami said" This library is for everyone. Feel free to look around. "

Fashion designer heeds that advice, and walks around the library.

The shelves don't seem to have names. Most of the books lined on the wall are too big for him to pull down, and the interesting ones he's seen don't have titles, or titles he can understand.

Some books and scrolls were lying on desks, waiting for people who left them here.

A slight breeze enters the room through the few smaller open windows, regulating the musty smell of books. Gabriel walks over and leans on the windowsill, feeling the air gentel flow through his hair.

He scans the shelves in front of him until he spies a small niche with book on short podium.

Gabriel walking up to a podium. He sees the giant black-gold book on the podium with the characters book titled _" History and Secrets of Butterfly Kwami "_

He looked around, making sure no one is watching, before open book.

 _In the beginning, there is darkness, the emptiness of a matrix waiting for the new life... and then, Transmission ... giving birth to Nooroo._

 _The first thing he saw were his sisters Tikki-Kwami of Creation, Duusu- Kwami of Emotion and his brother Plagg-Kwami of Destruction._

 _They were part of the seven firstborn._

 _But Kwamis family fast grows because new kwami was formed whenever a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence in the universe._

 _In the past, kwamis used to travel across the universe without being able to interact with other living beings._

 _The kwamis couldn't be sensed by regular tangible creatures like humans and thus were unable to interact with them. The issue was resolved thousands of years ago when a Chinese mage figured out how to create magical jewels - Miraculouses._

 _And that was moment when true adventure begin._

To Gabriel surprise the next pages were blank.

" You don't fully belong here, and as our guest, you don't have access to some things. " He hear voice and looks at the other part of library to see Quinn sat in a huge armchair and run bowie knife along a piece of wood.

" l thought you said you won't force me to anything. So, why are you following me?"

" I did, and I wasn't lying." However, his whiskey-brown eyes were on Gabriel. " But I can't just leave you here alone for too long. You don't know this place, which means that you can quickly and easily ran into some trouble. "

" Even if I do, what does it matter? I'm not here. It's not real. "

" Your mind makes it real. "

A fashion designer raised his brow slightly at man. " Did you just quote Matrix to me? "

Quinn giggles. " Well, I kind of like that movie. " He point a knife at fashion designer " And I mean that, you might hurt yourself here. "

Gabriel looked at his left palm. He vaguely remember how he cut his own hand on the broken champagne flute. It still hurts a little but he wounded his hand in real life. This place aren't real, he can't get hurt.

" You do believe me, right? " Quinn asked as idly twisted his knives around his fingers. Gabriel watched it go back and forth, back and forth. The gleaming knife halted as he asked - can I borrow your knife?

The knife whizzed past the man's face and stuck on the wooden shelves next to Gabriel's head. " Surely you're not foolish enough to attack me, so no problem. "

The fashion designer stared the knife down. For a moment ex-owner of Butterfly Miraculous was afraid that Gabriel would do something really stupid.

Then Gabriel's index finger gently run across the sharp blade of a knife. He winced before turned his palm up and they saw the oozing cut. The blood was staining the knife and slighty leaking from his finger.

" It really hurt. " Despite the fact that fashion designer was frankly surprised, his voice was perfectly controlled and even.

" I told you so." Quinn made vague gestures with his hands that Gabriel was not to know the meaning of. " I have to watch you, because, if I don't, you might have a problem. "

" And why do you care, anyway? "

Black hair man dropped his palms back to the space between his knees before he slowly rose to his feet from the comfortable chair. He looked seriously into Gabriel's face. " Because, unlike some people I know, I don't wish you ill for what you've done. "

There was silence after his announcement. Quinn stared at Gabriel for a long moment, trying to read his face. Previous Miraculous holder couldn't tell what fashion designer was thinking, but he wasn't sure he liked the silence.

" So, are you ready to see what we've got for you? " Quinn had to ask.

Instead of replying to the man's query, Gabriel turned around and walking toward door.

" Absolutely no rush on that decision. I'm a patient man. I can wait. " That was the last he heard from Quinn before he left Library.

 _ **...to be continued**_

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The smell the roasted coffee beans and freshly brewed coffee was in the air. The windows beyond held the yellow-gray glow of sun, the silhouettes of building's parts caught in slight mist.

Gabriel's eyes were glued to window as he was sitting at the table and fiddling with his coffee cup, occasionally pacing in thought.

After a search of the several floors, seeing a lot of different rooms, he found a modern and very well equipped kitche, and decided to take a short break.

The kitchen was really quiet and the only noise Gabriel could hear was his own breathing. He stares out the window, sees a slightly clouded sky, and sighed. The time seemed to drift completely different forwards this place. Gabriel feel like it's been several hours since he visited library, but after he control the sun's position in the sky, it's been maybe about 15 minutes.

The white-gold butterfly that accompanies him wherever he goes, sitting next to his hand on table. Its presence was strangely reassuring.

Gabriel still gazed at window, brain whirling with fragmented thoughts and ideas. Escape from this dimension is possibile, there's a some way out. I just haven't found it yet. But it's kind like looking for a needle in a haystack. Which means I need a real map of this place or...

His internal monologue has gone external when white butterfly flew around to see Gabriel's face. Its gold highlights pulsed as in question. He've tried to ignore it, but butterfly just shining brighter.

" I'm tired of wanders aimlessly in this place." Rotating back to look straight ahead, seriousness embroidered man's tone.

Antenna of the butterfly moved, its wings light pulsed.

 _" Then why haven't you done it yet?"_ it seemed to ask _, " You can simply call Quinn back with me. "_

" I am not going to call him. " Gabriel muttered. Great! Now I talked with a butterfly. He through, taking a relieved sip from his coffee.

Suddenly he heard some sort of noise coming from the other side of door. Fashion designer could feel the slight drop in temperature.

The kitchen has a double doors, much like the kind found in restaurants. The kind of doors that swept open with a mighty gust and had little circular windows towards the top.

Peaking through one of said windows, Gabriel saw a some female outline of a figure with a hair the color of garnet come down the corridor.

The butterfly pulsed as in question.

The fashion designer ignore it as got up and walk toward door. If Quinn don't want tell him how to wake up, maybe someone else will.

Shortly after Gabriel fumed down the hall, he spotted mystery woman standing in what appeared to be an entrance to a another coridor, fast looking down both sides in a suspicious manner, before resuming walking to who knows where.

A fashion designer entered shortly afterwards. But after a couple of minutes, tracking down her became much harder. Unlike him, she know this bulding and easy navigating through the maze of corridors.

And at some point fashion designer lost sight of woman, second before the hall he was walking through split in two directions.

The man headed left, followed the sound of steps. Horever, the sound just gets quieter and quieter. Until Gabriel found himself in completely different part of Butterflies Fortress, and doesn't hear steps any more.

The corridor was lined with bookcases with a small seating area and at one end of the corridor was a huge oil painting of beautiful garden flowers road.

Gabriel looked around, wishing for a solution where he supposed to go to magically appear out of air, but that was apparently wishing for too much.

The white butterfly casts human a sideways glance, its highlights pulsed.

It's eyes almost look like it's saying, _" So what now? "_

Suddenly, fashion designer heard something. No, it was more like feeling something. Something calling to him.

Curious, he looked around, again. And then saw a small passageway hidden behind the decorative pillar. The dark wood door was down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the door. But this was no ordinary wooden door. The carvings of butterflies on it looked like something one would see in a Baroque artwork; but what made it absolutely unique was a huge black onyx gem in the shape of a "X", that was inserted in the wood.

He took the time to look at a detail on door. It was masterpiece, complete and beautiful...every single detail. The all butterflies looks like they're alive, the delicateness and integrity of its workmanship was incredible.

However, there was something more different about this door. The shadowy, intriguing and fascinating, the three words that best describe this door.

The black gem, glimmering where the faint glow from the celling lit it. Gabriel gazed at it thoughtfully for a few moments before he tried to turn the knobs but it wouldn't budge.

Fashion designer put his hand on black onyx as looked thoughtfully at door. Something is still calling him... telling him here's just what he need.

" I need to get in here. "

A slight metallic noise suddenly caught his attention. The sound coming through the door. Well, it... it sounded like a key unlocking a double lock on old door. It was just a few seconds before the door started to open, all on its own.

Finaly revealing new room. It sent a fresh gust of wind out. It also smelled of moist earth and rain. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued.

Then magical butterfly gets between man and that door, before started to switch between glowing and fading, like it'd express panic.

The fashion designer gave the butterfly a cold look and then asked. " What's the problem? "

It went to Gabriel's finger and seemed to be scared. He watches the butterfly tap his palm, antenna flickering to the opposite direction from open door.

 _" Don't go in! "_ Butterfly seemed to yelled, _" You can't go in there! "_

" Go on, get out of my way. " He order, but butterfly refuse to move an inch.

Slowly and carefully, he use one hand to moved the butterfly. The magical butterfly flyed around angrily shaking its antenna.

Gabriel just give it a brief glance before stepped through door.

Red-haired woman was watching that from her unseen hideout. Then a white butterfly started flying up the corridor.

" Fly away my little butterfly." A pleasure evil grin stretched her lips as she walked away through a secret passageway. " Fly away..."

~•~

Quinn eyeing the open door at the end of the hallway warily.

" Okay, I'm sensing a little trouble." He looked up, " You really had to open that door? " He asked as if the celling could answer him.

The all lamps pulsed, clearly mocking him.

Quinn rolls his eyes and walk toward open door.

 **...to be continued**

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Interesting.

That was the first word that came to Gabriel mind when he saw strange room.

The scale of this place was bigger than the others. And it was an Antechamber of sorts. Many other stone coridors crossed through this giant room and it had a dark grey color to it. The room was lit by a few empire gothic chandeliers. There were numerous inscriptions, little weird pictures and some strange writing all along the stone walls.

Man's steps echo through this place as he admired the paintings covering the left side of the wall.

Some were very abstract, while others were hyper realistic paintings of various butterfly species and human faces with the purple outline of a butterfly around their eyes.

Gabriel gazed at wall for a few seconds, then gentel touched a cold stone where was a rather new inscription.

" You shouldn't just come in here. " Looking next to him he hadn't realized anyone coming to stand next to him.

" I do not see any reason why. " The fashion designer challenged, a eyebrow raised high above one of those blue cold eyes." Especially I got a hunch this is fast way to leave this dimension.

" You have the worst hunch ever, but that's not important right now. " Quinn looked around the room. " We must get out of here! "

" No! Quinn, listen to me, I'm not going anywh-" A fashion designer felt poignant cold spreading through his body. However, what appeared before his eyes was far worst.

Quinn immediately tensed up when he saw Gabriel's expression, and as he turned around to look behind himself, he grabbed his knife.

Behind the two of them, at the entrance of the room where they had entered from, stood a creature, quite obviously several times their combined heights, and larger laterally than in its height. It was impossible to tell exactly what it was; it's shape was ill-formed, and all body seems to ripple and distort when it move. But they can still saw a that monster had a black skin with translucent purple highlights, clawed fingers, huge black horns and creepy white eyes.

The creature had been silent up until this point, but now that they saw it, it emitted a lurching growl, which shook the ground beneath their feet.

" I think it'll be fun. " Quinn smile as take a fighting stance, and Gabriel could sense the false bravado behind statement.

Monster's eyes burned a hateful shade of white as it charges at them.

Gabriel's jaw clenched, a surge of adrenaline filling her veins. If he could transform into Hawk Moth, he could defeat the creature. But without Miraculous power it'd be like attacked bear with pair of chopsticks.

" Don't run. " Quinn said curtly. " Savvy _(1)_ ? "

Gabriel looked a bit troubled for a short moment before his expression became cailm again. The concentration of other man's words made him listen to it.

They stands their ground, and at the last second, Quinn pushed Gabriel out of the way of a speeding monster, and jump out of the way at the same time, thus creature ran into a stone wall.

The creature grunted in anger as it quickly dashed and swung at them.

Gabriel quickly rolled to his left while Quinn moved to his right. So, Monster's fist smacked into floor with a heavy crack, the impact sending bits of stone flying in every direction. Fashion designer got up and glared at the creature, which roared wildly at him.

In a span of one second, it pulled the fist out of the ground, swung around, to grab fashion designer with it's enormous claws. Gabriel's reflexes act quicker than his brain can catch up, causing him to ducked in time for it to whistle over his head.

But he didn't notice the massive tail. It swiped at him, and he felt the impact against his chest, knocking him backwards against wall. Gabriel grunted in pain before slid on the floor.

Meanwhile, Quinn was having an unnaturally fun time dodging the attacks from the dark creature. Maneuvering was tricky, but he'd be lying to say that he wasn't enjoying himself, that he dancing with death.

Deciding to actually get on with what he was supposed to do, Quinn parrying creature's claws strike with his knife and then punched the monster in its gut; but the creature didn't seem particularly phased by the attack.

The dark monster roar and striking him in the stomach and battering him backwards in Gabriel's direction.

Quinn grunted in pain as he got up. " I'm open to suggestions as to what we can do now. " Past holder said, when he figured out they need to find a way to neutralize their opponent.

Suddenly, Gabriel' eyes notice something. " Maybe this is our chance. "

Quinn looked through the cave like room and spotted a iron chandelier above the creature. That would most certainly do.

He grabbed harder his knife, aimed it at the chandelier, then threw the dagger. The knife successfully cut the rope and the chandelier fell on top of the monster.

" Run! "

They broke into a sprint, running away from it. A second later, creature grunted in anger as it got out from under that chandelier.

Monster turned its head and glared at them.

It was angry. Very angry.

Suddenly, the irises on monster's eyes appeared to be alright with flames and it roared out in rage.

As the creature reared to lunge towards them again, Quinn threw other knife at second chandelier but this time the beast made a graceful turn and followed its prey.

" Shiver Me Timbers! _(2)_ " Quinn complained in concern," Run faster, Hawk Moth, run faster. I'm totally screwed If it catches us, we're dead meat. "

" Why are you scared? You're already dead! "

" I'm immortal, I may be sturdy, but I'm not indestructible! "

They ran faster down the room as the dark creature drew closer towards them, its white eyes shining like a broke power cable calling to them.

The open door getting closer and closer.

Then, the ground began to tremble, as creature began to move towards the two of them. They almost can feel the creature harsh breath on the back of their necks.

The black monster slowly reached for them.

His sharp claws were closer...

... and closer and closer...

It's inhuman eyes were shining with this near victory moment...

And then at the last second.

Quinn and Gabriel dashed inside of the hall and the door magical slammed behind them.

There was a thunderous bang, as a massive monster's body collides with the close door, and the noise it makes echoes throughout the corridor. Then it all goes quiet.

In the safe zone, Gabriel breathe deeply and put his hands on his kness with large exhales as Quinn burst with delight.

" I haven't had this much fun since my fight with Ignatiusima. "

"It almost killed us!"

"Almost! A very important word. A life of "almost" is a life of never." He said confidently, as if he wasn't on the brink of death a few moments ago.

" You're crazy," Gabriel snorts, shooting Quinn an exasperated look.

Quinn chuckled, " Oh, I don't doubt it. I have to be a little crazy after 578 years on this earth. "

" Who or what was that creature? "

" Nobody really knows, but Keeper have a theory that is the lively dark side power of Butterfly Miraculous. " Quinn said in a nonchalant voice, almost as if it was nothing at all. " And we called it **Shinigebus** . "

Gabriel's gaze up to wooden door. This thing called Shinigebus show these bloodthirsty and homicidal impulse that only has a psycho killer. Why they just lock it? Why they let it live?

" You can't kill something like that." Quinn said after a short silence, as if reading his mind. " Anyone who met it first time, wondering why we don't destroy this son of a biscuit eater _(3)_. But it's like trying to kill a fear. You can't kill fear by stick a Cutlass _(4)_ in it or cleave him to the brisket _(5)_."

Adrenaline finaly leaves and fashion designer sat on the floor, his back against cold wall and one hand over his eyes.

" I told you there'd dangerous places. " The former miraculous holder sounded so self-satisfied. Gabriel internally rolled his eyes.

Then Quinn sat in front of him cross-legged. Fashion designer stared back. One question popped into his head.

" Why this door open for me. "

" Because you really wanted it to open, and Butterfiles Fortress sensed it."

" You talk like that place it's living person. "

" Aye. _(7)_ " Quinn nodded. " It's sentient dimension. "

Gabriel eyes Quinn severely for a moment. " I knew there was something weird about this place, but I had no idea how weird. "

" Well, this place is difficult, really. " Quinn said with a shrug. " Butterflies Fortress is a mixture of Miraculous magic, expression of desire and memories that previous Butterfly Miraculous holders carry inside of them, and many mysterious secrets. "

" You're talking about it like, that's not unusual. " Gabriel muttered.

" I've been here for a few few centuries. I guess I just stopped see it as average man'd see. " Reaching into the pocket, past miraculous holder extracted a silver flask.

He unscrew the cap on the small flask, and raise it to his mouth. The neck of flask stopped a few millimetres away from his lips.

" Wait, where are my manners? He growled, but then switched to a more apologetic look suddenly. " Do you want a sip of Grog _(8)_? "

He asked as held out his flask to fashion designer. Gabriel just looked at it with a distaste on his face.

" I'll take that as a no. " Quinn take a little swallow of Grog. Then he screwed the cap back on and shook it a bit before he put it back in his pocket.

The fashion designer meet his gaze again. " I agree, " There was a pause, but it was simply followed by silence. " Let's just get it over with."

A former miraculous holder looked at him with a questioning frown. " I don't have a clue what you're talking about. "

" Quinn, I accept your offer. "

After a long period of silence, Quinn spoke. " So, Are you redy to come with me? For your lesson? "

" Isn't there any way off of this place?" Gabriel's tone was terse and the question obviously rhetorical.

" You already know the answer to that." Quinn said neutrally.

Gabriel didn't respond to that for awhile. He just sat there in thoughtful silence for a few seconds.

" And the answer to your questions is yes. " Was the dry response.

Quinn smile, jumping to his feet and started walking towards the stairs, " Follow me, then, Hawk Moth. "

Gabriel catches up quickly and falls into step with Quinn, their strides perfectly in synch as they navigate the hallways of Butterflies Fortress.

 _ **...to be continued**_

* * *

* * *

**Author Note** Shinigebus have been based on a character from turn-based tactics video game Prince of Persia known as Dahaka.

Quinn was a pirate, but he'll go straight, as miraculous holder. And even as pirate, he was like a funny mix of Monkey D. Luffy and Jack Sparrow. So I decide he should use some _"Pirate Talk"_ in my story.

* Here is translation the pirate phrases:

 _(1) Savvy? - A question asking, "Do you understand?" or, "Do you get it?"_

 _(2) Shiver Me Timbers! - Something like, "Holy Cow!" a surprised or shocked expression._

 _(3) Son of a Biscuit Eater - A name or insult for someone you dislike._

 _(4) Cutlass - A thick, heavy and rather short sword blade for pirates._

 _(5) Cleave Him to the Brisket - An order to kill a man by cutting across his chest from the shoulders to stomach._

 _(7) Aye - Yes_

 _(8) Grog - Rum or liquor diluted by water._

~•~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The fashion designer watches carefully the second man of the corner of his eye as he walks in step with Quinn.

The past miraculous holder hasn't said a word since they begin walking. He was completely focused on his steps as they walk up the stairs.

They paused at the top, and there was a loud sound of kids laughing upon the place. Gabriel turns, looks over his shoulder, looking for the source of the sound , unlike the former miraculous holder. Quinn acted like it was nothing unusual or he just didn't hear it.

" Are you hearin' this too? "

" Well, if you're talking about laught, yes. " Quinn say, still busy staring at corridor. " But if you hear strange voices in your head that won't stop telling you to do shameful things, then we have a problem. "

" I've heard that laught before. Who's that? " Gabriel asked, completely ignored what he said about voices in head.

" Nobody. " The past miraculous holder chuckled softly." It's only an echo. Magical echo of past laught. One of the local attractions. "

Gabriel was expressionless when asked, " How many unnatural activity exist in this place? "

" Just define " unnatural activity" for me. " Quinn now turned to look at Gabriel," Because I suppose we have very different definitions of normal."

" I withdraw the question. " the fashionshion designer said, being so stoic as always.

" Since we're talking about questions, there is one thing I'd like to ask... So, at this point would you rather to see the Butterflies Fortress, or wanted to get to the point?" Quinn asked without making eye contact with him.

" I want this to end as soon as possible. " Gabriel's blue eyes were steely and cold. And then he sees the tiny quirk of a smile on Quinn's lips. Amusement, this is subtle but very clear.

" Then I taken the quickest way to our destination. "

Quinn stopped when they came to the center of the hall, before looking up at the celling, as if waiting for something to show up any second now. But nothing happend. So, his gaze slowly moving in another directions.

Left, rigt or up? I think. I don't know. I haven't been here in a while.

Wait, what?

Quinn cocked his head, straining his ears. No, he was right, there was a piano playing from down the hall. It was coming down a hallway with velvet walls and a gold rail on each side. That was good way.

" This way."

Their fingers anxiously traced the top of the rail as both men glided down the hall towards the sound of the music. It was becoming louder as they drew nearer, the sound becoming more full and deep. Gabriel followed past miraculous holder a slighty curiously, wondering who plays this melody.

When they reached the edge of the hall, they saw there was a sort of room, with natural light, grey walls and a wooden floor. They stepped silently into the kind of music room.

A violin hung on the left wall and there were full hooks for other stringed instruments. The opposite wall had a flute case set on a big carved table, the wind instrument surrounding it. The grand crystal piano on the back wall was magnificent and was the sound source.

It's plaing the melody, _**"Vengeance" - Dark Classical Piano Music.**_

" This piano play by itself. " Gabriel didn't seem to be supried of that.

" It's normal. Each instrument here takes its turn playing the melody that match for butterfly holder who just touched it. I guess Circe recently visited this room." Quinn could not resist drifting toward the instrument and put hand on to the lid. Piano started to play, _**Pirates of the Caribbean - He's a Pirate.**_

This melody played for about an two minutes before past miraculous holder asked. " Do you want to try? "

Gabriel frowned at him but pressed down the C chord, the chord echoed sweetly through the room before the tune quietly faded away and shifted into another one. That was the melody _**"Cold" - Jorge Méndez.**_

" Why're you staring at me like that? "The fashion designer asked when noticed that former holder's face was full of pity and hint of disgust.

Quinn blinked in confusion, before said, " I'd rather not say," he headed towards the other part of room. " All right, let's move on. We still have a piece of road. "

The former miraculous holder came to a large case for a Octobass and moved it 21 inches to the right, revealing arch gate to another room.

" After you, my friend. "

 _ **...to be continued**_

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Gabriel looked in confusion and some rapture at the sight before him.

All around them were gorgeous gems that were made into the walls, golden chandeliers, velvet curtains, a golden floor that had designs on it, large windows, and a few entrances that led to balconies. In the middle of the room stood a basin, carved from the living rock and filled with a silvery substance that appears to be a cloudy liquid. But the peculiar thing was that the room has many objects floating in bubbles.

" What's that? "

Quinn looked up and smile, pointing one of bubble. " This is sword that Circe's grandfather forged and gave it to her for her birthday."

The Sword has an handle in a silhouette shape that consists of a reddish-crimson top half that nearly takes up the handle, a dark crimson bottom half with a gold V shaped line in the middle of the handle, a white circular U-shaped pommel on top of the handle, and a gold base to hold the handle in place. Sword has an gold hilt guard with its ends slightly curved inward and downward, an magical, metallic sword blade with the chappe that consists the gold outer outlines of the three interlock rings with the bluish-silver inside containing dark greyish-blue inner outlines.

" This is engagement ring that Ethan made for his wife. " Quinn still looking at celling.

In small bubble floating the wide-banded ring. It is gold and enameled black, a spiral pattern of leaves and coils set with a round opal-an antique, very beauty Renaissance style .

" This family heirloom has been passed on for many generations in Bjørn family. "

In bubble ley a viking helmet. It has a simple design. The bowl-shaped metal has two curved horns on opposite sides, that appear to possibly be bovine horns. There is also a dent on the left side.

" This is..."

His next word was cut off as Gabriel said cooly. " I didn't ask for every item story. I asked why they're here? "

But Quinn wasn't listening. His whiskey gaze was focused on one bubble that slowly flooating toward him.

Gabriel watches him as Quinn outstretching his hand to celling and the bubble burst. A small box fell on men's hand.

Then the box creaked open, and there it was pocket watch, gleaming gold. Quinn lifted it carefully out, the long chain trailing after, and with a press of his thumb sprang the carved lid open. A narrow black Roman numerals against a background of creamy white, the slender hands frozen at 3:28; the tiny scratch along the edge of the crystal.

Quinn ran his thumb slowly around the curve of the casing, remembering he dropping the watch out of sheer surprise when his wife had first told him she was pregnant.

" The things that hold the meaning in your life. That are the memories you've created. Memories that makes you who you are. " Quinn said, although Gabriel wasn't really sure who or what he was referring to.

" That's not answering my question. "

" That's objects are simply souvenirs of a happier time. " Quinn looked at Gabriel and then at celling, " You better be ready to catch. "

Fashion designer blinked and stared up at another bubble in time to get slashed in the face with a flat object that fell out of bubble.

It was sketchbook, and more specifically his first sketchbook. It has the main color of burgundy and has various rips and tears on the cover due to age, it has two black lines on its spine and all four of its corners are silver.

Gabriel's fingers slowly ran up cover before open it.

Just inside the front cover, the sketchbook has a small note; Follow your dreams, and draw miracle that word need to see. My little designer.

A warm feeling spread through his chest, his grandmother use, exactly those words when she give him that sketchbook. And this note was always his best motivated to create.

" I see by your face that understanding meaning of this things. "

Fashion designer looked up at man and saw that there was an unreadable expression on Quinn's face. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. What could he possibly say?

His gaze fell to sketchbook, it was cherished memory and belong in his memories.

" I know what this sketchbook means to me. That's all. " He spoke coldly, no even facing in the Quinn's general direction.

" It shows your brain is in the right place but unfortunately, your heart is a couple of steps behind. " a former miraculous holder said before shaking his head and dipping his palm in basin.

Then Quinn rubbed his palms together and opened them slightly, forming an 'O'. He searched the 'O' critically before shaking his head. He made the same motions again with his hand, this time smiling and blowing into the 'O'. Out of the outside of his palm came a bubble. It growing slowly for the next few secends until box with pocket watch was absorbed in his bubble.

The past miraculous holder admired bubble for a few secends before let it fly away. The bubble floating higher and higher until it stopped at celling, a comfortable distance away from the other things.

" Your turn. " he said somewhat reluctantly.

" Are you serious? " asked Gabriel, looking at the basin.

" As a heart attack. " Quinn said with a grin.

Gabriel looked at him as if talking with small children but repeated Quinn's steps.

" See, that wasn't so hard. "

A fashion designer gave him an exasperated look. " Can we go on already? "

" Eeyup"

They don't speak as they make their way to the new corridor.

 **...to be continued**

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

This time when they got to the end of corridor, Quinn doesn't say anything, just looked at door with a some sadness facial expression.

This door was giant and made of light redwood. It was engraved with some kind of weird writing and roses.

The past miraculous holder opened the door, and they saw the room. Well it wasn't exactly a room; it was a whole garden. And it was huge.

They stepped in and Gabriel looked around, there were forget-me-not flowers, beautiful Wisteria trees, diverse plants growing on the marble pillars and hundreds of stone sculptures.

" Welcome in Garden. " Quinn didn't even turn around to look at him.

" Who are those people there?" Gabriel asked when noticed a monuments with familiar faces.

" Monuments in this garden are people that mean something to holders of Butterfly Miraculous. " Quinn had a faraway look in his eyes as he glanced at the something far awey. " And if you'll excuse me, I have to pay a visit to someone. I'll be back soon. " The former miraculous holder stood there for a half minute then abruptly turned on his heel and marched off.

~•~

\- A few minutes later -

Quinn sat down on the old stone bench next to redhead woman.

She was a tall and slim. She has long, curly red hair (almost red as flames), bright brown eyes, and fair skin. She wears heavy make-up around her eyes and wears an ankle length dark purple dress with a collar and dark purple shoes.

" Circe, if you have a minute, we need to talk. "

Her head was turned to him but her eyes weren't on him, instead focusing on some flowers behind his head.

" I always have time for my favorites pirate. "

" Why you led Gabriel right to the forbidden chamber. " His tone was too calm.

" You have no proof of that, Quinn. " She smiled warmly at him. "In fact, it could have been anyone. "

" That's true...but somone told me this was you. " Quinn said cautiously.

Circe looked at him curiously. " Who? "

" Little Butterfly. "

" I don't understand why all butterflies likes you more than me. "

" I'm a nice guy with a steady moral compass. " He said, dripping with charm.

" Yes, You are. " Circe nodded gravely, " And you caught me. "

" So, why you did this? "

The woman watched him for a few moments before speaking. " I've done what I thought necessary. " She waited for his reaction.

He raised his left eyebrow and looked at her curiously. " Necessary? "

" In my opinion, we should just kill him. "

Quinn's expression darkened. " Murder's not solution. "

" Quinn, come on, he's a monster. " Woman spat out in a hushed whisper, huffing. " You know how this ends, we need to do something. "

" That's why we brought him here, actually. " The man studied her face for a moment before speaking, " We have a plan. Remember? "

" This plan isn't going to work. " Circe said, watching the sky.

" You're saying that, but you never mean it. " Quinn said, smiling gently. She turned her glance back to him.

" Tell me honestly, do you believe that Hawk Moth can change? "

Quinn thought for a moment longer as he averted his gaze. " For some unfathomable reason, I do," He looked at her " Anyone can change... even him. "

Circe furrowed her brow slightly. "Then... The question is, will he change for better or worse? "

~•~

The stone walk path crunched underfoot as Gabriel made his way through the Garden.

And with the sun warming his back, man finally reaches his destination and looked at stone statues.

Emilie and Nathalie stand back to back with Adrien beetwen them. The three life-sized statues stands at their center on a star-shaped pedestal. Each of them was a decorated with different flowers.

His wife statues was covered in tiger lilies and peonies. Second women statue was covered with freesia flowers and black roses. And teen boy statue was decorated with lilac, hyacinth and gardenia.

All monument looked just beautiful. The light of the sunset hitting it at just the right angle. But Gabriel watching it with a contemplative expression.

Then he take a look at all statue, a close look, at pedestal. He saw a some numbers etched on rock.

It took him a minute to realize that were date of various moments. His wedding date. Day his son was born. Nathalie's first day on the job. And much more.

" Well, well, look who's here."

Gabriel looked up at the nearest tree. White gargoyle dangled his lower paws over the tree branch and smoked a pipe as his tail flicked back and forth.

" Keeper, what are you doing here? "

Gargoyle shut his eyes and pursed his lips on the pipe and slowly inhaled before finally blew three smoke rings out of his mouth. He opened his eyes again as he said

" Actually, I admire garden. " Keeper picked up his pipe again and blew once more. " I think it's a beautiful place, also smell very good. This is why I come here every day. "

Fashion designer wasn't sure if to say something. So, he was watching quietly, as gargoyle smoking his pipe and creating various shapes with the smoke.

" All of these people are your family? " White creature asked blowing yet another perfectly formed ring that went sailing upwards until it disappeared like magic.

" I heard that everyone here know everything about me. "

Keeper slipped his pipe from his lips and smiled innocently at Gabriel.

" I know your reputation as Hawk Moth, not information about your family. "

" This is my son Adrien," said Gabriel pointing at statue. "My wife Emily, and Nathalie my assistant. "

" In fact, her statue is here. " Gargoyle put pipe back to his mouth. The smoke travelled upwards, slipping through the branches and past the bunches of leaves. " So, she's more than a assistant. "

Gabriel looked at Nathalie's statue for a moment. She really is much more than woman who just work for him, he had to admit.

" She's an trusted friend. "

" I see. " Creature said slowly, looking at statue. " It's a shame her spirit fades out. "

Man furrowed his eyebrows. " What are you saying? "

" It's not my role to tell. " Keeper replied in a gentle voice and his eyes glowed gold. " But you'll find out soon enough. "

White gargoyle was up a moment later, his claws digging into the wood tightly, and wings spread for balance.

" Listen to Quinn, Gabriel... and listen well. "

He flexed the muscles in his back, stretching the membranes to their furthest, rather impressive, full length. Then he leapt, wings automatically pushing the air beneath them down to get lift. Gargoyle disappear from view in a few secends.

Gabriel stood in silence for a few moments, his gaze back to statue. There were a questions that this raised. He suppressed all of them and just continue looking at three stone statues.

" Gabriel? " Man heard Quinn call; he stayed quiet and continued to look at the statues.

Quinn called again, this time Gabriel answered.

" Yes? "

" It's time to go. " he responds lightly as stood next to him. " Unless you want to know more about Garden. "

Fashion designer opened his mouth to say something, then quickly closed it. He don't want know what Keeper meant yet.

" Good. Here we go then. Allons-y."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, making their way through Garden toward an unknown target. As they ventured further in to the garden, Gabriel asked in an almost unemotional way, " How many more place does we need to visit before we begin 'lesson'?

" Well," Quinn began. " You might not know this yet, but we've started already, Me Hearties. "

Fashion designer's brows tightened into a severe frown and his eyes narrowed, staring at Quinn.

" I don't notice you trying to teach me something. "

A past miraculous holder spinning around to face him.

" The most important lessons of life, do not make the matter immediately obvious. " Quinn gave him a mysterious smirk, walking in backwards.

They walked a while longer until they came to an area where the few trees grew along an half-circl. In the centre of the circl stood a huge white tree with silver gate embedded in the tree stump.

Suddenly, elevator door opened with soft ding.

" Elevator? "

" The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the other floors. And especially the Underworld part. " Former miraculous holder don't see what Gabriel's question is.

They stepped inside the elevator. There were a few normal levels below the bulding, and then a long series of levels all corresponding to 'The Underworld.' "Alright, we need... Level 46."

Fashion designer looked at the elevator panel. The 46 was not the lowest level of The Underworld, but it was very close to it.

Quinn's finger hit the button as the doors closed in front of them.

The elevator was extremely slow, so they had a fair amount of time just standing in the elevator.

Quinn folded his arms, leaned against the wall and started hum quiet a sea shanty. Gabriel didn't say a word. Because he was feeling strange.

Like every few meters they descended, they got closer to something...

46

 _ **...to be continued**_

* * *

* * *

_**Autor Note**_

 _The flowers meanings_

* Tiger lilies symbolize happiness and prosperity and are often given to couples getting engaged or married. Peonies symbolize a happy life and happy marriage as well as health, compassion and prosperity.

*Freesia flower meanings generally include: friendship, trust and thoughtfulness. According to the Victorian language of flowers, the freesia is the ultimate flower of numerology, freesias signify the number nine, which signifies selflessness and obligation. The black rose is a mysterious bloom that can convey many meanings. The color black has often been synonymous with death and is usually used like symbol wane soul. But black roses do have a more positive meaning as well. They can stand for the beginning of new things and major change.

*Children are often associated with family, which makes lilac, hyacinth and gardenias part of the collection of flowers meaning family. Lilacs, which come in white or purple, symbolize youthful innocence while hyacinth, available in a variety of colors, symbolizes playfulness and a sporty attitude. Gardenias are flowers that represent children and family because of their meaning of purity and sweetness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened to a new room.

The walls and floor of the room were made entirely out of polished wood, room was completely empty... not counting the one thing hidden under the sheet.

The sun shone through the large glass dome above, lighting the room beautifully. A thick smell of furniture polish hung in the air.

Quinn leisurely made his way towards middle of the room.

Then he grabbed the cloth that covered a tall something and pulled it down, revealing a giant ornate mirror. It has a gold large lion feet and a silver frame with intricate vine decorations, and inscribed with the phrase in a foreign language, though it's meaning said:

 _ **~...Anyone can saw illusion of our world. But only the strongest can look into the mirror and see the truth...~**_

" It's called the Mirror of Sight. " Quinn explained, " It's a magic mirror, you can look at it, ask it to show you something, no matter what it is, and it'll show it to you. After the initiation, all the new residents of Butterfiles Fortress can use it to watch the outside world. "

" I guess you didn't bring me up here to teach me how use it. "

" You guessed right." Quinn said, " Watch closely, I'm only going to do it once. "

" And what exactly do you want to show me? "

" All the reasons why we brought you here. " He answered dryly.

" There's more than one? " Gabriel's voice have a hint of sarcasm.

" First of all, you dishonour a special superpower granted by the Butterfly Miraculous to its holder. The power of Butterfly Miraculous is intended to akumatize people into superheroes. Its purpose was to give people hope to fight when the world is in danger. " Quinn give Gabriel look that seems to pierce right through him. "But you imprisoned Nooroo and used brooch to create a Akumatized villains."

Suddenly, the faces of all akumatized villains flashed in mirror.

" You used people who suffered. Let them hurt others and wreak havoc on the city. "

As though the mirror were agreed to his words, the glass pane appeared to shimmer as he finished speaking, until a series of different scenes appeared.

The entire Paris was flooded almost to roofs level by Syren's tears. Stormy Weather' giant volcano really causing a lot of trouble in city. Glaciator turned people into ice cream which start to melt. People turned into coal statues or fairy minions by Benfana's pistol. Zombizou used an Emotion Bomb to turn citizens into mindless zombie-like creatures. The innumerable mass of Sapotis rampaging in the streets. Violence and hatred caused by the arrow of Dark Cupid. Parisian streets full of people screaming everywhere run from their nightmares brought to life by Sandboy.

And many many more.

" Doesn't it bother you to do that to Parisian? "

" In order to achieve my goal, I don't have to take care of strange people. " Gabriel said, not at all ashamed of his crimes.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. " How about the people that aren't strangers to you. "

" Want to give me a for instance? "The fashion designer finally said, all composed.

" Audrey Bourgeois. She was the one who discovered you. She's the reason your last name is known today. And still you send an akuma after her anger and akumatized that woman into Style Queen. "

" Audrey Bourgeois is the most powerful woman in the world of fashion - and I owe her a lot. But looks at that through the lens of my plans for Miraculouses, our relationship means nothing to me. " Gabriel argue.

" So am I to understand that Nathalie mean nothing to you too? "

" Exuse me? " He asked in disbelief.

" Nathalie have supported you at every turn. She have stood by and even helped you akumatize people. She's a most trusted person in your life. But you're using her in your plan to get Miraculouses. "

" Yes, I do, but it's different. "

" I'm very interested, why? " Quinn said crossing his arms.

" Just to be perfectly clear, I never forced her to do anything. She was the one that asked if she could become Mayura. " Gabriel replied, waited for his reaction.

" You know, the only thing worse than a somone who hurt innocent people, Gabriel? " Quinn's nose crinkled in disgust. " A man that lets people who care about him suffer. You saw what happened to your wife but let Nathalie use Peacock Miraculous. "

" This time is different. Nathalie don't use Miraculous as often as Emilie. Situation's under control. " Gabriel declared, glaring at past miraculous holder as well.

Quinn lets out a deep, exasperated sigh. " Really? And what do you calls this? "

The glass pane of the mirror began to shimmer for a few seconds. When it stopped, it simply showed a bedroom in the glass pane. _Nathalie was sitting on bed and talking with Dussu._

 _"Miss Nathalie, You need medical attention. " Duusu said from her position above her._

 _" Duusu I told you, I'm- " But she is cut off by bout of horrible coughing._

 _She immediately grabbed a paper handkerchief and started to cough up blood. By the time she had finished, the whole handkerchief was red._

 _Duusu draws in a sharp breath._

 _Nathalie sighed and grabbed another to wipe away the blood that was around her mouth before tossing them both in the trash._

 _" Miss Nathalie. I must warn you." Blue Kwami said and flew to sit on her shoulder." You can't use my Miraculous again. Even after Mr. Gabriel do the work to fix this, the damage might already be too seriously for you. "_

 _" I'll by Mayura if Gabriel will need me. "_

 _" I am afraid... that if you do it again, it would end badly. " Duusu had never looked more upset. " Even death. "_

 _" I know. " Nathalie's gaze is steady and strong when she says, " but this won't stop me."_

The scene in mirror froze as fast as Nathalie said that. It looks as though someone just press "pause" button.

Quinn jerked his gaze away from mirror to looked at Gabriel. " Nathalie is strong but she's only human. It will kill her. That's possible, but it doesn't matter to her. She have started because of you, and she will continue until you get what you want. All her suffer, it's because of you."

Here, Gabriel felt a pang of guilt as he watched in mirror a woman who was kiling herself for him. She was sicker than he thought but hiding it from him. Because for Nathalie...his happiness is more important than her health.

 _ **-I'd do anything for you.-** _Nathalie's voice echoed within the cavern of his memory. It was a scary thing knowing someone would dedicate own life to your happiness. As scary as it was comforting.

" She won't die. I cannot... will not let her die for that! " Gabriel snapped at him, staring the mirror. He wanted his wife back but not at this price.

" I wish I could believe that, Gabriel. " Quinn responded in gently, then his voice change, " And now the icing on the cake. Person suffers most of all, because of you. "

The glass pane shimmered, and then a teeneger boy appeared in the glass.

" Adrien? "

" Yes. Your son." Quinn frowned, looking at Gabriel and then looking back at mirror. " I just wondered if you loved that kid. "

" He is my son! Of course I love him! "

" So, why you hurt him? "

" I never..."

" You do. Every single day. " The past miraculous holder's directed his gaze towards fashion designer. " First, you just keep him home like a prisoner. His home may be a gilded cage filled with everything teeneger boy always wanted, but it's still a cage. "

" He is safe here. "

" There's no safer place on Earth than the home of one of the dangerous villain in Paris. " Quinn comments, Gabriel slightly gritted his teeth, hating that mocking tone in the past holder's voice.

" I must keep my son safe this is all for him! "

" You're neglecting your son. " Former butterfly holder repailed.

" That's not true. "

" OK, when was the last time you had meal with Adrien? When did you last took time off to spend day with him? Did you ask him about his day? Let him spend day of realy teeneger things? "

Gabriel opens his mouth but shuts it immediately. He couldn't answer.

" You distance yourself from Adrien. Because being Hawkmoth and create supervillain is more important than your own son, right? "

" I'm doing all of this so that he can be happy again. He need his mother back. "

" This boy needs to know that he's loved. He need **YOU**. He need father, a parent that acting like a true parent. "

" I'm.." Gabriel started but Quinn acted, as though fashion designer had never spoken.

" You're always busy. You're never around where you should be. You've never seen any of his fencing tournament. You weren't supportive him on Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. While Career Day at school, Adrien was the only one in his class whose parent didn't show up. Even the mayor of Paris foud time for come. But you, Gabriel Agrest have more important matters to take care of, than your son. "

Gabriel pondered for a moment, thinking of what Quinn just said to him. His steel gray eyes kept looking at mirror, which was currently showing what looked like a video feed of aseveral dozen moments when Adrien was sad, disappointed, lonely or depressed.

Minutes passed, but it had felt more like hours before last flashback showed up and mirror blanked itself.

" Some day Adrien would understand why I did that. "

Fashion designer looked at Quinn again and there was no words spoken between them for a long while as both of them looked at mirror.

" Gabriel, do you really believe that? "

" Yes. " Man says, ducking his head solemnly in the affirmative.

" Very well, " Quinn reached for him, pressing his hand against Gabriel's shoulder and turning him toward the iron door. " Now we have to go deeper for this last one place. "

They stopped in front of iron door, but it wasn't elevator door.

 _ **...to be continued**_

* * *

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

The iron door were built into the tall stone pointed archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that it seemed has been there as long as the Butterflies Fortress itself.

Quinn trailed his hand down the cold metal; it was silver and light purple and seemed to glow subtly with a light of its own. His finger found a little indentation on silver metal, pressing something on it. With a loud click door open.

The door slammed behind them as soon as they went inside, and both men find themselves in complete darkness. It was so dark, that they could not see their own hands.

" All right, watch your step and follow me. " Past miraculous holder voice sounded in the dark somewhere.

" It's too dark, I don't see anything. " The fashion designer said in return.

" True but only for a moment. "

A white crystal staircase slowly materialized, winding down, down and down, into the depths of the earth. Gabriel stood at the beginning of the staircase, watching Quinn start down.

A fashion designer scuffed his boots until he found a loose rock, and then kicked it down, ears perked. One second, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…and still nothing.

He hesitantly put one foot on the smooth crystal. There was nothing to hold on to in case he fell to his doom. But he's not too worried about it.

Once finally on the solid ground Quinn raised his arms into the air widely, " Behold! The Heart of Butterflies Fortress. "

It was the feeling of warmth that hit Gabriel first. It was akin to the happiest moments of his life in one huge ball of warmth blooms in his heart.

All of his cares and worries disappear for a little while...he just feel happy inside...nothing matters...

And then...

" FOCUS! " Gabriel scolds himself as shaking his head. The warm feeling just disappear, as if it had never been.

Then fashion designer actually looked at this place, a crystal-lined cavern that stretched from ground level to ceiling. The any kind of gems glittered high up in the craggy walls, shining as bright as stars.

But this was nothing compared to the bright glow of the huge geode, that nestled in the center of the sprawling cave, pulsing like a heart. It was in brilliant shades of purple, blue, silver and white that washed the whole place in a cascade of warm and tender light.

As the eyes of the both men got used to the odd light, Gabriel became aware that inside geode is magnificent butterfly entity of pure energy.

Quinn watched Gabriel's look of awe mix with supried and grinned, " This is the first butterfly that was used by Butterfly Miraculous Holder. It truly is a glorious sight, is it not? "

And then he just walk away... without waiting for an answer.

The past miraculous holder stood in front of one wall and he just seemed very deep in thought. The fashion designer stand next to him. Only then did Gabriel notice the three rustic spanish double doors.

A second later, Quinn walks right over to the middle door and open it, without hesitation. They saw a very long and wide corridor, the giant tapestries at equal intervals were hanging on the right side of wide corridor.

" This is the Gallery of Butterfly Miraculous Holders. " Quinn said as the pedestals of all tapestries rose up out of the floor.

Then a pedestal glowed next to Gabriel. He stepped closer to the pedestal, and read what was on it.

_**~ Venomoth ~** _

**_" Preventing hurt,cry and pain, protecting the future._ **

**_This was the power of the butterfly of unique nature. "_ **

On the tapestries was a tall man who looks to be physically around his thirties. His eyes are of a deep topaz-green color. He has sand-blonde hair is tied with a silver ribbon and has light azure highlights at the ends. His ponytail lies on his right shoulder. His attire consists of a long maroon-colored jacket with a lavender inner layer and silver pins over the folded cuffs. Under it, he wears a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants and grayish-indigo knee-high boots. He also wears dark indigo gloves. A dark violet Crystal Pendulum hanging from his belt. And he has a purple-colored mask around his eyes.

"In this place the previous Holders of Butterfly Miraculous are depicted in tapestries." Quinn continue before showing the tapestry of another Miraculous Holder.

The second Holder of Butterfly Miraculous is women. She has a petite physique, standing meybe at 5' 1". She has long crow hair that goes as far as her ankles. Her eye color is light orchid purple and her skin is a very light peachy color. Her lips are a muted mauve color. She have a two large butterfly wings, partly kept hidden under her long hair. She wore a magenta coat with purple at the ends and a dark black ribbon around her waist, underneath she wore purple long boots with black straps around them. And her face is hidden behind a silver with blue accents venetian butterfly mask.

Like what he did to Venomoth's pedestal, Gabriel looked down at pedestal to read it

_**~ Lady Anima ~** _

_**"The darkness having plotted,** _

_**To destroy her life,** _

_**Was no match for her power** _

_**As she spread her wings to fly."** _

" This is Circe, she was almost chosen as representative of us. You have luck that I was chosen to talk with you. She'd dropped by to say hello and have broken your nose." Quinn playfully tip-toed towards the tapestry of the next Miraculous Holder.

_**~ Dame Sibylla ~** _

_**"This was Sibylla,** _

_**hard and strong as her blade,** _

_**who spared no effort to protect** _

_**any human from any evil being".** _

She wear a purple suit of woman knight's armor, complete with a breastplate (the chest area), pauldrons (the shoulder areas), vambraces (the forearm areas), cuisses (the thigh areas), poleyns (the knee areas), greaves (the leg areas), and sabatons (the feet areas) with dark silver trimmings. On her hands are purple claw finger ring tips, similar to Chat Noir fingertips. There is also a purple helmet that covers her hair and eyes.

" Actually, you owe Armand. He have a deciding vote." Quinn pointed to a another tapestry.

_**~ Papillon de la Fere ~** _

_**"A tyrant's king vicious wrath,** _

_**Desecrating beautiful land,** _

_**Would soon come to a close** _

_**By Butterfly who'd never give up in fight."** _

He wears a dark purple collar vest with a white button up underneath his vest. A musketeer black jacket is thrown over it. He has sangria color gloves. A purple sash wraps around his waist and two dark belts are clipped over it, complete with silver buckles. His pant was various shades of blue. He also wears a cavalier's hat with a light purple

feather in it, and a pair of elegant leather boots. His face was hidden behind the mask in the style of Zorro.

" And that's 葦丸 Ashimaru. " Quinn voice was full of respect, " It was his idea to get you here. "

A fashion designer eyes darted from pedestal to tapestries and back again.

_**~ Haku Chouji ~** _

_**Kind yet strong, fair yet vicious, he was a warrior,** _

_**And** _ _**every day he would pick up his wepon and go to bring hope and strength.** _

_**With eyes as sharp as his cane.** _

Man has pale blonde hair(almost white), moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He is shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge. He wore a long-sleeved dark amethyst kimono shirt and dark pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a grey sash that held a silver armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a black back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. His face was half covered by a kabuki mask, which is mostly colored in white, with purple markings. The eyes of the kabuki mask are colored a piercing silver. His cane is dark indigo and smooth, also is a light purple lotus flower with eight petals on top it.

Gabriel and Quinn continue walked down the rows of the coridor, passing an uncountable number of tapestries and pedestals, quickly losing sight of the door they had arrived on.

Former miraculous holder pointing at each tapestries they passes, and said something about person on it.

After wandering in the long coridor like room for what must have been almost 45 minutes, with the light from massive golden glowing stones that nestled in carved niches all along the walls, they arrived at where Quinn was leading them.

A huge and beautyfull door. The door's looked like a kaleidoscope, but only with all shades of purple.

Quinn pushed one of them open and they walked out into a large hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over a every Butterfly Miraculous Holder in the history.

The dozens of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. The emotions on their faces ranged from reproachful, neutral, annoyance, concern and anger.

The tension in the air was thick enough that they could cut it.

Quinn didn't see the sudden yet slight tensing of Gabriel's posture, the subtle widening of his eyes, and the clenching of his jaw as he gritted his teeth.

Gaaaabriel…Haaawk Moth his name vibrated off the walls from different vocal reaches. Sensing unrest in room, Quinn claps to bring their attention back to him.

He looked around at everyone. The past holders' eyes were so hard and judging, but also full of respect. No one said a single word but looking into their eyes in turn, and meeting back a Quinn's gaze were more effective than any discussion.

Everyone took a large step aside, and then they gathered around something in other part of room. A muttering went up among the room.

Quinn let out a sigh, and started walking towards the crowd. Gabriel followed him slowly.

Once through the swarm of past holder's it was easy to see the thing everyone watching. In the centre of the biger wall in chamber hanging a incomplete tapestry, near it stood a spinning wheel .

Suddenly spinning wheel spinning thread by itself and sews a little piece into incomplete tapestry.

" Whose tapestries it is?

The former holders glared harder at Gabriel, but he kept his gaze firmly on Quinn.

" It's your tapestries. " Quinn said and part of candles floating around other place. A warm light filled the space around Hawk Moth's incomplete tapestry.

Gabriel stiffened a little.

In the tapestry, Hawk Moth is shown standing in his lair, and holding very strange look akuma. This akuma is a black spectral butterfly with an pattern that looks like a skulls on the wings. The butterfly and his hands are covered in blood. A dark cloudy sky outside the large window with a butterfly design gives faint light.

" It's incomplete. "

" Because it's your tapestry. " The man said dismissively, his eyes not even glancing at him. His words echoed strangely in Gabriel's head.

" You didn't brought me here just to show me incomplete tapestry, right? " Fashion designer asked, perhaps too sharply.

" A bit, I suppose, but not really. "

" Then why we're here? " Gabriel demanded an answer.

" Because I need to ask you a question. " Quinn answered, smiling deviously. " And it is important to everyone heard the answers. "

" So ask me and be done with it. " Fashion designer told him in clipped, commanding tones.

The past miraculous holder stared into his eyes. " You said your main goal of retrieving create and destruction miraculous is to make a wish to your wife back to life. "

" It's true. "

"Why?' Quinn asked. So much was contained in that one question.

" Because I love her and Adrien need his mother. " Gabriel replies, his facial expression holding steady as always.

" Losing someone we love is painful." Former miraculous holder murmurs sympathetically," And some people find it harder than others to get over the loss. "

" I can't get over loss Emilie! Not until I still have chance to bringer her back."

" I used to think like that, too. "

" What? "

Quinn became a little more serious. " I lost my sister Cathy. She died in the fire. And I just didn't wanted to live in a world without Cathy in it. I was begging my Ladybug and Chat Noir for let me use the Ultimate Miraculous Power to bring my sister back. "

Quinn's eyes were glistening, his mind clearly caught in the past.

" They didn't give it to you, did they? "

" Of course, they refused to let me use this power. I was angry at first, then I realized they have their reasons. But I couldn't come to terms with my loss...until my Ladybug said something very wise to me. - You are entitled all to miss her. But your heart can't always drag around the past. At times, you have to let go of the peoples you love. So, they finaly rest in peace so that you can move forward. She would want you to move on. - "

Quinn said to him, looking up into Gabriel's eyes.

" I've never forgotten my sister and always have her in my heart. But after talk with Ladybug, I've learned to live without Cathy. That's the difference... between you and me. You can't to move on."

Gabriel frowned before replied. " Our stories are very different. "

" There is no mistake in what it's saying now. But our stories are still similar." Quinn spoke softly as he turned, almost tore his gaze away. " Therefore I fully understand why you want Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. I know what it feels like to want that last magic hope for recover the person who's gone forever...but I also know that, sometimes the things you want. Are not the things you need. "

" I need Emilie back to life! "

" Well, that's because you're an idiot. "

Gabriel stiffened at the blatant insult," What do you mean by that?"

" All you really need, you already have. And it is right there in front of you. Just too close for you to see it. " Quinn said innocently. " You're blind you know that Gabriel. "

" No. I'm just haven't given up on somone I love, unlike you. " Fashion designer's voice had reached a terrifyingly low decibel at this point.

" You're just as persistent as no other men I know. "

" Because my goal is get my wife back. "

" But have you ever wondered how this ends? What happens if you get the Miraculous of Creation and Miraculous of Destruction? What will be the consequences ? "

" My only concern is my wish. "

The past miraculous holder face changed into a pout with a skeptical, if not upset raise of his eyebrow. " What if your wish will backfire on you?"

" This will not happen."

" The people who blindly are doing everything they can to get what they want and don't care about consequences. In the end, they lose everything and suddenly find themselves alone. "

Gabriel's mouth opened and then closed again as he gathered his thoughts. " If you think that you can convince me to give up on my goal, you are mistaken. "

" I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Quinn said, jumping across the room and grabbing onto the lapel of Gabriel's suit jacket.

Suddenly, a swarm of white butterflies filled the room. Butterflies swarmed around Gabriel and Quinn until they were lifted off the ground.

The next thing Gabriel knew, butterflies carried them into the gloomy tapestry.

And then his world went black as both men falling into the dark depths.

_**...to be continued** _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The ground wasn't what Gabriel expected to meet. But he slammed into it, unable to utter even a single groan at first from the impact.

It jarred his entire body but not sent even the slightest hint of pain through his spine or each limb. But his head was feeling dizzy.

" Sorry for the rough landing." Quinn quickly pushed himself onto all fours and then to his feet.

He stepped back and put his hands behind his back. " A important information for you. No one can see or hear us. We can only observe. "

Gabriel pushed himself to his feet and stumbled on the uneven surface before closing his eyes and shaking his head, as he opened his eyes up and was stunned what he was staring at.

The sky above them was terrifyingly dark red, the sun was nowhere in sight and the buildings were a steel frame or cracked stone ruin. In full view where bodies of dead people laying on the ground, all emotionless.

All they could hear was the wind. It was low, relentless, and loud in the silence. It was like a scene from a apocalyptic movie.

" What is this place? "

" Paris. More specifically, what's left of Paris... In Future. "

The fashion designer blinked at him in confusion before looking back at destroyed city. " What happened here? "

" You win." Quinn laughed, a little painfully. " You finaly create supervillain who defeated Ladybug and Chat Noir. "

" It destroyed the city. "

" No, it wasn't Akuma. It was your wife. "

" That's impossible!" Gabriel argued, " She'd never d-"

" You get Miraculouses and made your wish. " Quinn shot him a pointed look." But Emilie wasn't quite the same women you knew. Ultimate Power give her life back but not her soul. "

" She was like a empty shell with heart blacker than coal. She stole Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous , and then use their fuse power to turned into monster who terrorized the whole world. " Quinn said, speaking slowly as to make every word sink in Gabriel's face. " What you see now, Gabriel, she had this done. "

Gabriel could feel Quinn's words boring themselves into his mind. Everything he said sounded disturbingly true.

" What happened to Adrien? "A Fashion designer worked his jaw in anticipation of answer.

"He's dead." Quinn revealed, his voice a soft murmur. Gabriel followed his gaze to people bodies just few meters from them. And when he recognized... the one boy, it was like a sharp slap in the face.

Adrien was lying on his side, blood was trickling down the corner of his mouth. Teeneger boy's lifeless eyes looked at girl with her hair tied in two pigtails lying next to him. Their bloody fingers laced together.

Gabriel painfully walks over to the young blonde. He tired placing hand on his son face but his fingers and hand, went right through Adrien without problem.

" How did that happen? " He asked, as a teribre sharp of pain piercing his heart.

" Your son was murdered by a supervillain called Lady Maladie. She was the one who brought you the Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. After you get the magical jewels, you lost interest in that supervillain."

Quinn do long dramatic pause before he continue his explanation to fashion designer question.

" And when Hawk Moth go away, Lady Maladie can do whatever she wants. Sadly, all she wanted to do was destroy. So, she killed all members of Miraculous superhero team , your son and a lot of people in Paris. "

" If she kiled Nathalie too? " The fashion designer spoke hesitantly.

" Actually, you were the one that kiled Nathalie. "

Gabriel leaned back, apprehensive. " What?! "

" The Ultimate Miraculous Power is the one that shapes reality but due to the universe needing to maintain a state of balance, there is a reaction to every wish granted. You wanted Emilie came back to life. And Nathalie had to pay the price for her return."

Quinn said that and snaps his fingers, the world around them simply melted away. Now thay were inside the repository located beneath the Agreste mansion.

From where Gabriel was standing he saw himself standing in front of Emilie's glass coffin.

His future version hold those two miraculous in the palm of his hand. Ladybug and Cat Kwamis, glaring at him dispassionately. They both stared at men for a few seconds, before they both said at the same time:

"What is your wish?"

" I wish for my wife to be revived."

A flash of white light.

Silence.

Long and creepy silence.

" Emilie..." Future Gabriel murmured, his words slow and quiet.

At this, Emily suddenly took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes open as wide as it was physically possible to open them. And then a second later she stand on her feet.

While she stood there and process where she is. Future Gabriel took step towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Emilie's eyes are cold when she hug him back.

A few steps from them, Nathalie stood and watching this scene. She have a half happy and half wistful smile on her face.

Future Gabriel pulled away and pressed a kiss to Emilie's forehead. Then Tikki and Plagg flooating in front of his face they gave him a sad, almost pitying look.

" Wish granted." Kwamis' voices sounded weird in percect sync, " And now it's time to restore the balance of the universe. "

The other kind of great white energy wave popped off two Miraculouses and hit Nathalie's chest. Future Gabriel looked at her. They held each other's eyes for a moment, everything seemed fine for a few seconds...

And then Nathalie said something too quietly for him to hear before she gave him smile, made him look scared. That was a smile of person who accepted fate and decide to meet death fearlessly.

The world slowed around Gabriel as he watched her eyes roll back in her head. Watched her knees give out as she fell to the ground. Nathalie was pale and motionless and cold when future Gabriel catch her.

The fashion designer just watching as future version of himself held Nathalie in his arms, numb and shock.

The scene soon faded and Quinn and Gabriel were standing in a destroyed city, again.

Silence hung between them for an instant.

" Why did it have to be her? "

" The wish demands an equal price. Magic choose person who pay. But nobody know or can understand what makes magic tick. "

" And it choose Nathalie. " Gabriel felt his stomach twisting up into knots and it felt like there was a rock lodged in his throat.

" Let me guess - you never worried about payment of wish because you thought it'll be someone you don't know. Just one faceless person in a sea of people. Person whose death you never noticed. "

The moment Quinn saw Gabriel's face the former miraculous holder knew he have right.

There was a long pause and then Gabriel glances at Quinn, thin brows furrowed in question. "And I...?" He's silently asking. " What's my part in this dark future? "

" And you were witness all of this." Quinn said, looking away. "You looked at deaths of all those innocent people. Until there was nothing left of the world you know. Nothing. "

There was no pity in his tone, if anything, calmness colored his last words. They stood there for a minute longer before Gabriel spoke again.

" That's not what I wanted. "

" I know." Quinn said then turning back to Gabriel with a cold expression, his eyes grim but resolute. " But that is how this ends. "

Rumbling thunder stressed the importance of his words.

The metallic scent that drifted through the air before turquoise raindrops start dropping out of the dark sky. Make the whole scene more serious and sadder.

" That can't be true." Gabriel eyes got a little teary, his words were full of raw emotion. Anger, hurt, grief.

Quinn was quiet at this.

" You lie! " Gabriel accused, his palm turning into a fist. There was an edge to his tone, something like a mix of guilty and anger.

Lighting flashed around them, mixing with the sound of thunder and rain.

"Why would I lie to you? What benefit would that give me?" Quinn smiled weakly. " My spirit live inside Butterfly Miraculous. What's happening in the real world had no effect on me or my home, I have no reason to lie."

A fashion designer looked at view in front of him.

The rain cane still down heavy.

There was no life. There was no joy. Only rain. Pouring down on the world. Dead and sad as turbulent as the emotions seeping throughout the city.

And this all that's left rain, death and darknes.

Gabriel close his eyes, clenching them so tightly that he thought if he perhaps tried hard enough, he could open them to see something else standing before him. Anything else. But... as his eyes opened, the scene did not change

A loud thunder echoes as Quinn closed the distance between them. Fashion designer looked at him cautiously.

Wordlessly, past miraculous holder placed a hand on his arm. With the strange beam of light shining up from ground, both men were teleported back to room with tapestries. All former holders still stood here like stone statues with the warm glow of the candlelight in the room dancing over them.

The silence stretched between them.

The only sound Gabriel can hear was the beating of his own desperate heart as he slowly came to pedestals under his tapestries.

_**~ Hawk Moth ~** _

_**The most powerfull powers,** _

_**Must never be deployed,** _

_**For no one shall control,** _

_**Just what will be destroyed.** _

_**So goes the sad tale of man,** _

_**who pollute the butterfly and future.** _

_**•** _

_**...to be continued** _


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

" It can't end like this." Gabriel murmured looking at his tapestries, his voice warbling as a lump formed in his throat.

A muttering went up among the former holders, many gesticulating their hand and pointing at tapestries.

" And it doesn't have to end this way."

The fashion designer stares at Quinn for a long moment before said, " You said that is how this ends. " He flicks his eyes from the former holder to tapestries, and back again, before swallowing hard." That's my future. "

" Each one of us is a holder of Butterfly Miraculous. And what is the meaning of the butterfly?"

Gabriel furrowed his brow as stared coldly at him, trying to figure out if this was all some kind of a test or a cruel joke.

" Butterfly is primarily associated with symbolism of change and transformation. Powerful transformation, metamorphosis in our life, personality and moving through different life cycles."

Both Quinn and Gabriel looked at each other for a moment and then he twirled the past miraculous holder before saying.

"Our history is over. But your life is a book in progress, and you are the author. Past is there to guide us. Future to motivate us. However, the only one that really matters is Present. Every day shapes the next. Every little thing could make a powerful change. If you makes the right choices, you can change the future, Gabriel, it's not too late."

Quinn grabbed Gabriel's hand and put a beautiful wooden butterfly in his palm. Man's fingers wrapped around the butterfly, feeling its weight and Quinn's warmth still on it.

" That future... that's up to you. Don't forget that. " Previous Butterfly Miraculous Holder whispered conspiratorially and put his hand on Gabriel's heart. Gabriel looked at him and Quinn smirked at men.

Before Gabriel could comment, Quinn's hand suddenly started to glow white.

And then a blast of stron magic energy ran through his heart like an errant locomotive which knocks him out cold.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Gabriel woke he felt a soft bed underneath him. He have the worst headache he've ever had in his life.

His eyelids fluttered half-open and closed again, once, twice, then opened all the way. And finaly he saw a white celling but couldn't make out details through his hazy vision. He feel a bit weird but that wasn't bad.

Soft, warm blanket laid on his chest, tucked neatly under his left armpits. He was wearing different clothes from earlier. One long IVs feed into his arm, giving him a basic saline drip.

And the pounding in his head had slightly reduced.

Gabriel wondered about this, the feeling of lessened pain, then stiffened when he felt something shift in his hand. Hesitantly, his gaze slowly shifts from the ceiling tiles as turned his head, then his eyes slighty widened when he saw that it was Adrien.

Teeneger boy was sitting in a chair that was pressed up against his bed, leaning over it so that half of his torso was lying on the foot of bed next to his right knee.

Adrien's hands were wrapped tightly around his father right one, his fingers relaxed, but Gabriel could tell boy had to restrain himself from clutching it too tight. His son quietly snored.

And he wasn't the only person in that room.

The second chair was occupied by Nathalie. She asleep, head pillowed on her shoulder, her eyelids fluttering with every Adrien's gentle snore. Gorilla was siting on couch in corner of room, with his eyes closed. Made him looked like a statue.

A fashion designer slighty smiled at them and slowly sit on bed, making some noise.

Adrien woke up first and his face lit up when he saw his father was awake. Before Gabriel could say or do anything, his son was up and out of his chair and into father's arms, hugging him tightly.

" Father, you're awake! "

Then teen boy jumped to his feet and dashed away. Probably to get a nurse or something.

A second later, Gorilla gets off the couch and he followed boy leaving Gabriel with Nathalie.

He found her staring at him with the concerned expression.

" So, why am I in hospital?" He asks, voice sluggish and thick from long time of disuse.

" You had a heart attack, then fainted and hit your head on the ground, and an pretty hard." Nathalie replied, trying hard to sound professional.

" How long have I been sleepin'? "

" Two days. "

" Where is Nooroo and Miraculous? "

Just then, Kwami came out of Nathalie's blazer.

" I'm here Master. "

"Nooroo," he whispered as extended one of his hand towards the figure, which just flew gracefully onto it.

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, then feel that he had something smooth in his other hand. He looked down and saw a wooden butterfly in his palm.

" Master, are you alright? You look like something's wrong. "

" Everything's fine. "

But his voice sound like that's not entirely true.

_**...to be continued** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Mr. Agrest only needed to stay in the hospital two days, doctor prescribed medication and told him to avoid stress.

So, Gabriel stayed in his room and thought since he back to home.

The echoes from his 'dream' were reverberating in his head all morning. The wooden butterfly figure was a proof that it wasn't dream or hallucination.

And first thing man do after back to home was talk with his Kwami. Of course a fashion designer keep his adventure to himself, and just asked about the mage who created the Miraculouses and Butterfly Miraculous history.

Nooroo never heard of a Butterfiles Fortresscan, but when he ask him about Kwami's previous holders, purple creature name every person Quinn show him in room of Butterfly Miraculous Holders. Which only confirms Gabriel meet real past butterfly miraculous holder.

The fashion designer siting on his bed in bedroom, his mind was clouded over with images of Butterflies Fortress. He thought a lot about what happened and still have ambivalant feelings towards his "dream".

" Master, is everything all right? " Nooroo's voice rang out clearly above the mire of his thoughts.

" Why do you ask? " Gabriel looked up.

" I feel strong emotion from you since you started looking at this small butterfly statue. " Kwami glanced at his holder's face which betrayed little emotion.

" I'm just tired of doing nothing. " His tone was chilling as he slipped the wooden butterfly into his pocket. " and I need something to do. "

When Gabriel leave his room, home was uncomfortably silent. Granted, it was big and had many rooms and usually it never really was filled with sounds. But right now, it felt like it was something bad.

" Father, where are you going? " The fashion designer was halfway down the stairs when he heard Adrien's voice.

" To my office. " Gabriel replied as turned around and see his son face.

" But Doctor Delos said- "

" He says I have to avoid stress, and for me nothing is more stressful than just sitting around doing nothing. "

Teen boy opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again at his father's stare.

" Son, I understand your concern and I appreciate it, but we should all keep a level head in this. "

Adrien nodded. "I understand, but Please try don't exert yourself. "

" I have to take care of only the most important things, today. "

Adrien frowned, not exactly satisfied with his answer, but he decided not to pursue the conversation further.

" Alright… see you later father. "

Teeneger turned aroud to down the stairs but he hesitated... and then fast walked up to man and quickly hugged his father. He said have a nice day and left the house before Gabriel had chance to respond.

~•~

_An hour later..._

Nathalie was standing few steps from Gabriel, writing some emails on her tablet. Meanwhile, her boss was slowly organising some of the countless papers he had on his desk...and then stared up at her.

As if on cue, Nathalie let out a cough that cut through the silence in the room, and she shot her boss an apologetic look.

Gabriel perks up and trots over to her.

" Are you okay? "

" I'm fine. It's over. "

That was the most outright lie she've told him. He clearly see the true, that his assistant was trying to hide under the mask of professionalism.

" You sure about that? "

Nathalie opened her mouth to response but her words were cut short by a series of rought coughs. Gabriel was prepared to catch her until they went away.

After that she wiping her mouth with the tissue, and thanked God for this time she wasn't coughing up blood.

But it didn't matter.

Her boss stared at her as if scrutinizing her appearance. Gabriel's eyes clouded. This scene - it's bringing back some unpleasant memories.

" You're not fine. " he said it as a statement instead of a question this time.

" It's nothing serious. "

The fashion designer ignored that, " Nathalie, you take the 2 weeks off. You stay at mansion with us but without so much workload. I don't want to see you in the office for that time. "

" Sir, I can't-"

" Don't make me to ordered you to do it as your boss. " Gabriel said, in a tone intended to silence any argument.

" I'm fine, " Nathalie insisted once more." And I can continue my work. Sir, you don't have worry about me. " She had wanted to return to writing e-mail, but her boss just took tablet out of her hands.

" I've made quite the habit of it. " Came Gabriel's sharp voice. " And I know you aren't fine. You coughed up blood. "

He said, which made her eyes flash in surprise. " Wait, how do you know that? "

There was a swift pause during which Gabriel took a deep breath in, trying to decide how he'd say it.

I saw it in a magical mirror while my soul was trapped inside Butterfly Miraculous... It's not actually something he wants to say.

" It doesn't matter. " He put tablet on desk. " But on to a much more important question is why didn't you tell me? "

" Well, it was no big deal." She paused briefly. " Besides, in my view, you should save your energy for things that actually matter at that moment"

" Nathalie, your health is very high on the list of things important to me. " Gabriel leaned over so their foreheads were inches apart. Genuine concern etched in the lines of his face. " Do you understand? "

" Yes. " She said, the very slightly blush on her cheeks, and all of a sudden Gabriel got a funny feeling in his chest. He ignore it.

" Go rest in your room. I'll come to you later, and we'll discuss how to deal with ours schedule. " Fashion designer said, regaining his stiff posture and walking away from her.

" Awwww... I think it was SOOOOO ROMANTIIIIIIC. " sang Duusu when Nathalie left the studio.

Nathalie looked down at the kwami. " What you're talking about? "

A blue flew through the air and stopped just in front of woman's face.

" Mr. Agrest just said you are important for him, and show how much he cared about you. " Duusu informed her, with a mischievous smirk.

" Duusu, it wasn't that kind of care. "

A blue Kwami just giggles, " Perhaps or... perhaps not. "

_**...to be continued** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

The next day, Nathalie still want to work. But there was no talking to Gabriel about it. Maybe, he was the last person that should be lecturing Nathalie about rest, but just because he was a hypocrite doesn't mean he was wrong. And just to make sure that she will do nothing of the work. Fashion designer let Duusu stay with her and, where appropriate, break the tablet or her phone.

Horever the goddess of karma was getting revenge for that. His focus and all good idea seemed to be on vacation since he walk to his office.

**RRRRTIP!**

It was probably the thirteenth sketch Gabriel had violently ripped from his notebook. This day was extremely unproductive. The fashion designer turned to a new clean page in sketchbook and started to draw. Though he wasn't pleased with what he drew and teared it out.

Angry he looked around for inspiration when laid eyes on wooden butterfly. He reached out to run his fingers along the part of the runes carved in butterfly wings. This piece of wood arouse mixed emotions, and other things. He sighed when memories of Butterflies Fortresscan back to him.

Gabriel rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache due to the flood of memories. The man took a deep breath in, trying to clear his mind from all this things. He leaned his head back, momentarily closing his eyes as he forced himself to relaxed.

" Sir? "

Opening his eyes with another deep breath in, Gabriel saw Nathalie. Duusu flew around her like a small satellite.

"Nathalie, why are you here? "

" I brought you coffee. " She placed the tray in front of him. " This is one of the few things that Duusu let me do since this morning. "

" Miss Nathalie, you need to rest. " Kwami said, flying around cup of coffee. " I just make sure you don't overtire yourself. "

" You didn't even let me holding book by myself. "

" This book was too heavy. "

" Duusu. " Gabriel was in business mode.

" Yes, Mr. Gabriel? " Duusu's eyes were trained on him. Showing that he has her full attention.

" You should slow your helping. "

" I'm just doing what you told me to do. " Announced blue Kwami with a smirk on her face.

" Sir, would you explain it to me, please? " Nathalie asked, looking at his face.

" Duusu just follow my orders. " Gabriel countered, " I told her to keep an eye on you. But I didn't have the Kwami will take this extremely seriously. "

" She takes it serious. More seriously than she should. "

Thanks to brooch, Gabriel could feel exactly how much Nathalie is annoyed.

" I object to this testimony. " The Peacock Kwami cross her blob shaped paws.

Nathalie cocked an eyebrow and then reached for some important papers on desk but before her hand touched it, Duusu jumped on the desk and kwami's ornate tail rustled, red eyes narrowed. "HISSS! Work!"

" Still think I'm not right? " Nathalie asked, using a patronizing tone one would use with a child.

" Just trying to doing my job, Miss Nathalie. " Kwami protested.

" Duusu, your job is helping Nathalie, and keep real work away from her. " Gabriel said slowly and bossy, his eyes were on tiny blue creature, " Not forbid her to do anything, is that clear? "

Duusu looks like she wants to laugh but became a little more seriously when saw Nooroo face.

" Crystal clear. " Blue Kwami almost singing it.

" Good. " He answered her simply. Then his eyes meet Nathalie's gaze

" I think that solves problem. " Gabriel said and back to his work.

" Thank you, sir. " Natalie said as turned to door.

She waits until her hand is on the door knob before said. " Sir, one more thing: Adrien'd be happy to have diner together with you, today. "

" I'll try and find a moment for this. "

She gave him a silent nod.

" See ya later, Nooroo." said Duusu from her perch on Nathalie's shoulder as Nathalie left the room.

Then Gabriel was left alone in the now empty office. His Kwami floated up quietly behind him. He just open his tiny mouth to said something...

But suddenly, Butterfly Miraculous started glowing and Nooroo sensed the powerful wave of negative emotions.

Pure unadulterated hatred, primal desire for seeking vengeance and willingness to destroying an enemy. It's so strong that made Nooroo flinched. Supervillain create with this emotions will be a true powerful monster.

Kwami looked at his Master who seemed not to notice his miraculous lights up with a strong light. Still looking at wooden butterfly.

" Master?" Nooroo said, cautiously.

" What, Nooroo?" Came Gabriel's sharp voice.

" Your Miraculous is active. "

" I know. " Gabriel say with a hint of fatigue, and he never even looked at the miraculous.

For few longs seconds, he seemed hesitant before he walked over to the painting of Emilie.

Nooroo follows, confused and silent.

~ • ~

The shutters opened in secret room inside a Agreste mansion, letting in the light, and revealing white butterflies.

And for first time, Gabriel have mixed feelings about being here. It has not escaped Nooroo's attention. But purple tiny creature was silent.

The fashion designer stared up at the dozens of pure butterflies, his mind miles away... or just down in his pocket.

A second later, wooden butterfly lay in his palm. He watched it… hearing some voices bounce around his head again…

Gabriel blinked, coming back to himself, realizing that his hands are shaking.

Nooroo watch from a safe distance, his master grits his teeth in a rage and the light of butterfly miraculous is getting brighter.

" I'm not going to let you manipulate me. " Gabriel threw wooden butterfly, which hit a wall before fell to the floor with quiet click.

" Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise. "

He felt the surge of power washing away his insecurity, replaced by the familiar feeling of power. As Hawk Moth took the place of Gabriel, who immediately held out his hand for a butterfly to land on.

The villain fidgeted nervously with his cane, as the voice in the back of his head telling him to stop doing this.

He gently covered it, drawing in the dark power and changing the pure butterfly into a akuma, the wings gently lifting off after being corrupted.

" Fly, my little Akuma an-"

Hawk Moth interrupted in the middle of a phrase and ordered akuma to land on his hand again. When his mind flickered with vague recollection of his magical tapestry.

"No! They tried to trick me into thinkin' I can't make my wish. That future was just ilusion!" A part of his mind screams for him, the hand gripping his cane so tight that the Miraculous tool began to shake.

But...Another part of his brain told him to think differently.

They don't have to lie to him. They could've killed or trapped him forever in Butterfly Miraculous and chose not to. Although they despised him since the time he create first supervillain.

Their decision was to show him his life through their eyes, and let him see the posibble version of dark future.

After that they let him go.

They give him choose. To change the future or not.

Hawkmoth sighed before turn to the side, and his eyes flick to the gift for Quinn. He hestasion but walking toward it. He picked up a wooden figure from the ground and wiped it clean. To his surprise wooden butterfly didn't even have a scratch.

Now, as he studied wooden figure of the lepidopteran creature, he recalled the words of Quinn: That future... that's up to you. Don't forget that.

Then he remembered everything he saw and heard in Butterflies Fortress. Suddenly, the dark akuma in his hand turned back into pure white butterfly.

" Dark Wings Fall." His transformation fading in a dazzling purple light, Nooroo floating in front of him.

Gabriel opened his eyes, and met the eyes of his Kwami, surprise in his.

" Master, what about create akuma? " Nooroo asked, barely audible.

" There's something much more important I want to do. " Man said, opening his coat to his kwami. Nooroo flew into the inside pocket, and settled inside nicely.

" Don't think that this is over. " Gabriel's whisper was as cold as the frozen lake, when he put a wooden butterfly back in his pocket.

~ • ~

Gabriel find Adrien pushes some vegtebuls around on his plate without actually eating anything.

Teeneger blinked, looking up after hearing sound of closing door.

" Father? "

" Apologies for the delay, son, I had to take a call. " Fashion designer sat down beside his son. " But now no one's going to bother us. "

Teeneger really enjoyed fact that he's got company. Fashion designer didn't need his Miraculous to see young boy happiness. Adrien was giving him the brightest of smiles, boy's eyes lit up like the lights of a Christmas tree.

They ate their meal in silence until Gabriel asked "So, how was school today? "

Gabriel felt an warm in his chest, Adrien eyes shining as teeneger boy begin to talk him about his day.

_**...to be continued** _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Nooroo worry about his holder.

At first glance, it may seem strange that the kwami of Transmission cares about the fashion designer.

The butterfly-like creature was treated like a slave by Gabriel and kwami wasn't pleased with his treatment or being forced to help a villain. But Nooroo understand why he was doing it.

In his long life, the butterfly Kwami saw lot of people who lose their way over some personal feud. A small sprite-lik creature know how powerful human emotions and feelings might be. Especially love.

Love can make people do things that they don't normally do.

And because of love Gabriel Agrest become a Hawk Moth.

That's why Nooroo can never hate his holder. And that's why Kwami worried about him.

Nooroo know a fashion designer well enough to know when something is wrong with butterfly miraculous holder. And his master was acting strange, when he woke from coma. Like he knew something everybody else didn't.

He was also still thoughtful and showed particular interest in history of former Butterfly Miraculous holders. That was strange but it was nothing bad. Kwami of Transmission started to worry when Gabriel finished diner with his son and then locked himself in a office.

Now, a man just was sitting in chair looking at wooden butterfly that he keep it with him all the time for unknown reasons. His emotions were incomprehensible to tiny purpre creature.

Nooroo experienced that situation only once before... a very long time ago. And this didn't end well. He was looking at Gabriel for the next minute and then made a decision.

Barely making a sound, kwami of Transmission flew across the room and sit on a holders' left knee. The fashion designer didn't look over at Kwami, instead continuing to stare down at the wooden butterfly in his hand.

A tiny creature hoped he wasn't purposefully ignoring him, but didn't want to disrupt man's peace. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Nooroo glanced over at his master, then down at the wooden butterfly, then back at man again.

" Master, can we please talk? " Kwami asked suddenly.

Gabriel blinked. He was quite surprised when he heard the voice of small butterfly like kwami. There was no doubt that Nooroo've interrupted a deep thought.

" Talk? "

" I've been doing a lot of thinking... and there's something I want to ask you. "

Gabriel stared at Kwami for a bit. He looked puzzled. And Nooroo take that as a permission to continue.

" When you were in a coma, me and Duusu felt your emotions. You dreamt it while you were unconscious. And I just know it wasn't normal REM sleep. " Nooroo gazed at holder for a few moments, silently breathing before he narrowed his eyes in thought and cocked his head. " I can't explain it , but, I felt that was connected to Butterfly Miraculous... I wonder if you can tell me do you remember what the dream was about ?"

" I had a Dream, " The fashion designer rubbing at his temples like kwami's asking him to solve a particularly challenging algebra equation

" Actually, I had the feeling that it was much more than a dream. "

" Really? " Nooroo perked up, flying smoothly higher.

Instead of replying to the Kwami's query, the fashion designer asked, voice raising a couple of levels.

" Nooroo, how much do you really know about Miraculous? "

Nooroo fluttered up shakily, peaking at Gabriel before facing him full on, a weird look on his face. " I've already told you everything I can tell you, Master. I don't know anything else. "

" And Nooroo, how much do you think you Kwamis doesn't know about yours Miraculous? "

Nooroo hung his head. " My knowledge of Miraculous...it's just a drop in the ocean, to be honest."

Gabriel's expression was curious but guarded." What you mean by that?"

" Only mage who created the Miraculous knew all the secrets. " Nooroo stated in a little panic, and then softly continued, " He was a very intelligent man with a warm heart, very open minded, and he was able to communicate with a mystic powers. He was also an intensely private person with a his deep sly and secretive naturally."

For a long moment, kwami of Transmission was staring off into space in a combination of deep reflection and kind of sadness.

" Mage and Kwamis, we were friends. He created Miraculous and took care of us. But it was no secret he didn't tell us everything. His faithful assistant was the only person that he fully trusted. "

Nooroo said nothing for a few moments, giving silence its place, and then continued.

" No one knew what secrets they took with them into their grave. " The purple Kwami admitted in a small voice.

Gabriel looked at him, causing Nooroo to flinch. " So, even you don't know everything about Butterfly Miraculous. "

Nooroo nodded before asked, " Master, why you asked about that? "

The man played with wooden butterfly for a bit and sighed. " Because of my dream. "

" What happened in that dream? " Nooroo whispered in such a quiet voice that man half thought he imagined it.

For a very long moment, Gabriel was speechless.

" It doesn't matter. "

A fashion designer suddenly got up and started to walk away when he heard Nooroo curse behind him.

" Master, where are we going? "

" Not we, just me. I need to be alone. "

The butterfly Kwami patting his paws before asking cautiously, " What about me? "

" You can fly on a trip to city. " Gabriel replied gruffly, not turning around. " Come back before twelve, and don't talk to anyone or don't show up people. "

Nooroo gapes at him, his little mouth fallen far open. But decided not to risk losing this chance and went through the window, leaving his holder alone.

Gabriel look outside that window before open door and leave his bedroom, giving a fresh footprint of his shoe on the soft velvet carpet that fully coated the top floors of the mansion.

~ • ~

It'd been one hour since the talk with Nooroo. Gabriel don't know how but he ended up on the rooftop of a mansion, of all places.

He just stood there and watched the city.

After a few minutes, a man sullenly pulled out the wooden butterfly he had kept in his pocket and frowned. Memories from the Butterflies Fortress continued to play though his mind, and he started thinking they would never leave him.

" This has gone far enough." Gabriel thought. He closed his eyes taking in the moment. A few moments later he felt a warm rays of fading sun on his face.

He open his eyes, admiring the parisian sunset.

The slowing setting sun bled its rays on the city, soaking the each level of each building in a kaleidoscope of colors; amaranthine, magenta, crimson, sienna, vermillion, and every value in between.

_Warm. Colorfull. Full of life._

This view was very different from dark future that Quinn showed him.

Gabriel felt his chest tighten as he remembered the scent of the death that the land breeze brought with the rain in that dark future. The fashion designer take off his glasses and pinch bridge of the nose.

It's true that he want defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir, get their miraculous. And he want to be able to use The Ultimate Miraculous Power.

But...

He don't want the future where his wife is monster, his son is dead, Nathalie pay for his wish and Paris turns into dark ruin.

Quinn said that he can change the future. Now the only question is: what needs to be changed?

He could make sure that super villain will not killing anyone or give his Akuma's victim a different power. He could protect his son from dangerous. He could change many things in his plan.

He could even change his wish but still...

No matter what he wished. For every wish, a price to pay in return. And magic will choose who will pay. Also use the ultimate miraculous power may have disastrous consequences. Gabriel've already seen one of them.

The fashion designer looks up to partly dark sky and closes his eyes again – he tried think how Hawk Moth can succeed without destroying future.

He'd sat there for minutes or hours. The hundreds of different plans, ideas and thoughts were swirling through his head. But no matter how hard he try, he couldn't find a way to bring back Emilie without risk the dangerous butterfly effect.

And then he understand...

He heaved a heavy sigh as his eyelids drifted open.

" There's only one way to change future, right? " Gabriel asked as if the wooden butterfly could answer him.

_**...to be continued** _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Gabriel had been watching the Emilie's glass coffin all afternoon. He was anxious, nervous, and scared.

He's not sure exactly what to do. Well, that's not entirely true, he know what have to do but he just don't know how begin.

Yesterday he made a decision that he never expected to made. Horever he wouldn't risk dark future he saw become true.

So, Gabriel had decided. He give up. Hawk Moth's end chapter. But he just need to do one thing to really end this.

Let Emilie go.

This is very simple, but at the same time very difficult task.

Gabriel looked down from his wife face and stared at his hand which holding a little pilot with a red button, glancing back and forth.

Nooroo and Duusu floated nearby, watching silently. Both Kwamis feeling his all emotion. Guilt, anger, fear, grief and pain. So much pain.

After a few seconds, the fashion designer sighed as took small step toward his wife.

Emilie looked so peaceful, trapped in her endless sleep, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her.

Gabriel took a deep breath. " Emilie... Look, this is very hard for me, but I'm going to do this. I realize I've been selfish. I mean, you left but I didn't let you go. I've been chasing after Miraculous with false hope. I kept telling myself that that was the right thing to do. And I was doing it for Adrien."

A fashion designer shook his head and chuckled sadly.

" It's a lie. I was blinded by fear and longing. I exploited Miraculous and people. I attacked and destroyed Paris... repeatedly. And why? Because I was too much of a coward to go forward."

Gabriel paused for a moment before saying, " You are woman who would always have a special place in my heart. I would never be able to fully let you go. But still, I have to accept... that you won't come back. "

" And, " he touched his magical brooch, " No magic in the universe will ever change it. "

His ears rang as adrenaline and formless emotion poured through his body.

" It time I do what I should've done lont time ago. That's to say goodbye to you. " Gabriel's eyes welded up with tears.

" Well, Goodbye..." He leaned over to kiss Emilie's forehead, " I love you, I will always love you, Emilie. Rest in peace, my love. " With those words, Gabriel pushed the button and cut all power in the repository.

A few moments later, Emilie Agrest officially died, for real.

Gabriel's heart felt like knife went through his most important organ in the body, and he dropped to his knees.

The kwamis of Emotion and Transmission don't need their power to feel Gabriel's pain.

They very slowly flew over to him.

" I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you're doing the right thing. " Duusu said, landed on the left shoulder of the men and leaned her tiny head on the crook of his neck. The blue and sparkling tears were treaming down her cheeks. " She is free now. "

Nooroo didn't know what to say. So, small purple creature went over to nuzzle his face against his holder hand. Gabriel just looked at tiny creature with gratitude before gentel put kwami on his righ shoulder.

And then Gabriel let himself cry out for the first time in too long time.

After about 15 minutes he stop crying, wiping his face clean of tears, before got up and began the long walk back to the lift.

_**...to be continued** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Money can't buy happiness. But money can make things easier for you.

With the money Gabriel Agrest might get the official document confirming the fact of Emilie's death as well as confirmation on the cause of death, unconnected to magic or Miraculous.

He also can organise the funeral, no questions asked and no paparazzi flash.

Funeral was quiet and simply. The fashion designer, Nooroo and Duusu were the only people there.

Gabriel was staring at the grave with a straight face.

His wife wasn't the only thing he let go, today. Grimoire and Emilie's silver wedding band were also buried in the grave. He want realy end this.

He came closer and put the bouquet of white lilies and roses on Emilie's grave. After that the fashion designer felt a sudden soft pain across his heart.

It was over... that was very painful, but freeing in a weird way.

" Master? "

" Yes, Nooroo? "

" I and Duusu want do something to say goodbye to Miss Emilie. Would you mind letting us do it? "

Gabriel only nodding.

Nooroo and Duusu exchanged short glances.

" Me first, then you, the way it's always been, Nooroo. " Duusu spiralling toward grave.

Gabriel watched in awe as Duusu's eyes slighty glowed and she kissed the rose on grave. The white rose turns blue and slowly grown around the headstone. Then Kwami rested her forehead against cold stone and said something in a different language.

When Duusu pulled away after five minutes, Nooroo's eyes magical glimmering as he flew over to grave.

He had quietly said something before bending down and pressing a small purple paw on cold stone. The stone began to glow, magnificent magic frost patterns began to show its wall, selves on the ground and run up the flowers.

Nooroo and Duusu floating over the grave, admiring their work.

And then they sees something or rather somone that they weren't supposed to see, only a few yards away.

Emilie Agrest was moving slowly towards the fashion designer and two Kwamis.

The woman put one finger on her lips before Nooroo or Duusu could say a word. And both kwamis realized that they're the only one who can see her.

That wasn't her. Emilie ended her final chapter in book of life. It was just her ghost.

She looked exactly like her when she was alive. Well, almost. Looking down, Kwamis realized her clothed and legs looked somewhat… ghostly. Tiny creatures could see through them.

The three stared for a few seconds, before the ghost of a woman held out her hand. Duusu landed on it. Emilie smiled, the smile that seemed to be reserved only for blue Kwami, smile brimming with confidence and adoration. She kissed the top of tiny peacock' head.

And then woman turned to face Nooroo, she give him small smile and

stroked the butterfly Kwami's cheek with two fingers.

After that she mouthed the words "Thank you".

The both kwamis gave a small nodded.

Then Emilie reaches out to cradle Gabriel face in both her hands. Her thumb feathers gently across his cheek. The fashion designer feel nothing but the softest and pleasant warm gust of wind on his face.

She leaned forward and sweet kissed his forehead, her lips placed there for a moment. After pulling away she saw Gabriel eyes' expression quiet, gentle and calm.

Woman took one final glance at kwamis and her husband, only to face the sky once more.

Emilie let herself go as little multi-coloured peacock feathers slowly made themselves out of her clothes. Then she took one final gasp to let herself transfrom into a bunch of feathers .

The kwami of Transmission and kwami of Emotion saw feathers flying over the sun's surface and into the clear sky. Duusu and Nooroo smiled, Kwamis knew now that Emilie was truely free and her soul was at peace.

Suddenly, Gabriel looked over his shoulder... The fashion could have sworn he heard a woman's voice whispering. _Goodbye_.

 _ **...to be continued**_

* * *

* * *

Author Note

There are many meanings and symbols attached to roses. Each color signifies a meaning of emotion or love. The blue rose signifies True love, associated with the unattainable future.

A bouquet of lilies is a beautiful way to bid farewell to your loved ones. It represents humbleness and devotion, making it an ideal parting gift for the person whom you bid goodbye to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

The next 3 and half weeks did go smoothly.

Well... the first two days weren't perfect. Gabriel was lost in his thoughts, he not speak with anyone and spend this time with Nooroo in his private room. They almost haven't said a word to each other. But purple Kwami know that his master just wants some time to deal with grief and bereavement, and he don't want to face it complety alone.

After that it was all downhill.

The fashion designer back to work and his normal behavior. But something changed in him. Kwami of Transmission see this. It was a small, subtle moments. He start very slowly opened up and his emotions were different.

Even now Nooroo can sensed this, watching man drawing new sketch. His face was focused and calm, but many feelings were hidden under his professional mask.

The fashion designer put down his stylus and assessed his work but his mind was just elsewhere.

Gabriel sighed to himself as he thought about the past 3 weeks. He hadn't mentioned Adrien or Nathalie that he had his wife buried. Nooroo and Duusu keep their mouths shut.

A fashion designer still wear Butterfly Miraculous but he ignore every opportunity to create supervillain. Nooroo suspected that he wasn't all give up on get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, Gabriel saw that when he looked at the Kwami.

He also tried to be a better father and spend more time with Adrien.

They took breakfast and dinner together. He played piano duet with his son and helped him with his Chinese. They watched films before bed. Adrien even convinced his father to given a chance a video game. They had also chat about many things: Adrien's school, fencing, food, music, weather, Adrien's friends, new schedule for younger Agrest, and their feelings.

Their relationship is on the right path to become a good and healthy father-child relationship. He've got a lot to catch up on. Gabriel miss a lot moments and important things about his son. But the fashion designer was more than willing to fix it.

And not only this...

A few knocking sounds startled him from his thoughts but not turned his attention to the door, still staring at his new sketch. The door open to revealing Adrien who was holding a men overnight bag.

Yesterday teeneger boy asked if he can sleep over at his Dj friend's house. Fashion designer have given this a lot of thought. But he finally said yes.

" I'm ready. " Adrien was fidget and grin. Teeneger's been cheering up since his father's been paying more attention to him, but he's really happy since yesterday and just about bounces everywhere he goes.

" I hope you remembered your toothbrush this time. " Gabriel answered looking up to his son.

Teeneger was so excited, he have to return to his room three times because he forgot to pack few things.

" Nathalie checked my bag. " Adrien pointed at his bag, looking at his father with a little embarrassed smile.

" Good, your bodyguard'll pick you up at your friend's home tomorrow at 10:00, and take you to Armand D'Argencourt's fencing school. "

Teeneger nodded then started to leave. "Okey, I'll see you tomorrow. "

At this very moment, Gabriel doubt it's the right decision to let his son go.

" Adrien. "

Boy's body tensing and turned to look at his father. He stared at him, fearing what fashion designer would say.

" Yes, Father? "

The reson to order him stay in home Gabriel is gearing up for instantly dies on his lips. " Enjoy this night, and have fun."

The surprise on Adrien's face quickly overtaken by enthusiasm.

" Thanks Father." Teeneger smiled at older man in gratitude and he smiled back.

" Adrien, car is waiting. " Nathalie came out of nowhere like a ninja.

" Okay. Bye. " Young Agrest ran to the front door, leaving both adults alone.

Gabriel and Nathalie just stared at each other. A glances that lingered for just a few seconds too long.

Intentionally or not, Nathalie broke their eye contact when she come closer to give him some paperwork. Gabriel took the files from her and accidentally touched her hand.

Touch was simply and short. But it spread strange kind of warmth in their chest. They both feel it and both of them tried to hide it.

Their relationship also have changed . Nathalie was the first to recognize change in relationship.

It started when her boss started showing more concern for her healthy. It was nice of him, but Nathalie must fight to Gabriel and Duusu to let her working.

The fashion designer also still came up with something which required her opinion or help. So, they be in the same room most of the time. Nathalie thought it was kind of weird. It's almost as if her boss was afraid to be alone for too long.

Something happened a few weeks ago. A day before her boss locked himself in his room for like a three days. Nathalie know about it, but decided not to bring it up until the fashion designer will say something first. And Gabriel appreciate that.

They shared the another look for a moment before Nathalie spoke, " Sir, a new investor from a New York would like to take a meeting with you this Tuesday. "

" Schedule him for a short interview right after my diner with Adrien in Wednesday. " He looked at his newest project, and then man at Nathalie again, " Do I have any meetings today? "

She tapped the touchscreen a few times, " You have videoconference with Mr. Sauveterre in half an hour. "

Gabriel nodded and took a silver stylus in his hand. Nathalie took that as an end to this conversation, and turned aroud.

A fashion designer watched as she walked back out of the room, a soft look on his face. The purple, butterfly-like creature sat there on the desk and stared at him, delicate smile hovers around his lips. Nooroo and Duusu totally ship their owners. And some times, a kwami of Transmission actually believed these two have a chance to find the happiness.

This quiet moment was interrupted by the Butterfly Miraculous. A magical jewel hasn't been active for a long while. But now brooch started glowing. That was very soft light as the moonlight half hidden behind the clouds. However, emotions represented by that's light weren't weak.

A smile leave Nooroo's face.

"This feeling..." , the Kwami thought and then a tiny creature felt strong emotions raising in his small chest. Emotions of hatred, panic, tension and...fear. Cold consuming fear.

Nooroo slowly turned his head and looked through the room at his master. The man got a cold and emotionless look on his face. His palm touched a brooch.

Gabriel could feel the raw negative emotions swirling through his miraculous. This power is as tempting as it can get.

The wooden butterfly that Quinn gave him was weird heavy in the pocket of his blazer. His hand slowly movied and pulls small figurine from his pocket. It tingled as with an electric current against his skin.

" You said I had a choice. " He stated, looking at wooden butterfly in his palm," So here's what I do. "

Kwami's eyes widen when he sees his master throw open the painting of Emilie, reveal the vault.

Nooroo couldn't look more disappointed in his holder when figured out what's going on. " Master, I thought you done with this. "

" No, Nooroo, it's not over yet. " Gabriel said as took the peacock brooch from shelve and closed his fist around it.

_**...to be continued** _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

The Hawk Moth's lair glowed from the white butterflies, they rose from the ground miraculously, flying around the confined space.

Gabriel just stood here and watching his butterflies while Duusu and Nooroo floating beside him, butterfly miraculous glowing like ghastly daimond.

" If it's a day off, why are we here? " A blue Kwami asked, cocked her head.

A strange shadow flashed over Gabriel's face before being obscured once more behind his impassive features.

" In fact, this is the last time we are here. " Gabriel said dark voice as reached to the collar of his shirt and unpinned the purple brooch that he still wore. " Tonight, It'll all be over. "

Kwami of Emotion and kwami of Transmission sensing some strange mix emotions pulsating inside of Gabriel's aura. And then man turns to tiny sprite-like beings. Holding both brooch in his right hand.

A fashion designer watched two Kwamis for what seemed like an eon before he spoke again.

" Nooroo...Duusu..." His voice was quieter than normal. " I entrusting Peacock Miraculous and Butterfly Miraculous to you. "

Both Miraculouses returned to their charged form as Kwamis holding two magic jawels in their paws.

" Well, what are we supposed to do, now? " Duusu asked, circled in the air around him.

Gabriel didn't answer immediately, and even though the wooden butterfly was already in his pocket, he still fiddled with it. Apparently, it was important enough to require his full attention. Nooroo wondered if he was stalling.

Satisfied the wooden butterfly was secure in his jacket, or perhaps, because he had finally construed a viable answer, he looked at Kwamis. " Whatever you want. I return you yours freedom, you can leave. "

With those words, Nooroo's heart suddenly stopped cold. His eyes went wide and he gasped. He didn't really know what to do.

Anyway, Duusu did not have that problem.

" It was nice knowing you." The peacock takes and shakes one of man's finger. " See you never, Mister Gabriel. " the peacock-like creature said, grinning.

And then a second later, Dussu and Peacock Miraculous were gone.

There was silence for five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Fifteen seconds...

Twenty seconds...

" Are you letting me go?" Nooroo asked, looking at him in confusion.

Gabriel nodded, never averting his gaze.

"Why?"

Fashion designer sighed. His eyes eyes fell on the brooch. Hawk Moth give up but ride of Butterfly Miraculous feel so wrong. However if he kept it the temptation would never and he could never really resist.

" I want to do something good for Paris and the rest of world." He said, a trace of guilt in his voice and had a look on his face that Kwami had never seen before. " And the best way I can think to do that is just give you your freedom. So, you can find someone who is worthy of Butterfly Miraculous and find a better usage for its power. "

Purple creature glared at him with many different emotions but before Nooroo could say anything about it, Gabriel spoke again, his eyes averting away from Kwami and back to the side.

" It shouldn't be hard considering I'm the worst Butterfly Miraculous holders you ever have. "

Nooroo looked down at the brooch that was still in his small paws. " You're not the worst of my holders. "

Fashion designer began frowning before turning his eyes toward Kwami. " You don't need to lie. "

" I'm not lie. " Nooroo said, his tone surprisingly forceful as he floating closer to men's face.

" For many years, I've had the honor and privilege of being the Kwami of very many Butterfly Miraculous holders. Every one of them was different. They use Miraculous power and make their mistakes. We all make mistakes, but not everyone wants to fix them. That's the difference between good and bad person."

Nooroo's expression became extremely serious. He floating a little higher, making certain that his master was listening to the words which he was saying.

" You did things that were wrong. But you've been doing because of love. No for money, power or revenge. For honest love. And someone who fights for love and after all wants to fix what he do, that person can't be called evil. You're not evil. "

Gabriel responded by nodded.

Kwami remained silent for a while before he whispered.

" Hawk Moth's identity secrets are safe with me. I swear, I will never tell anyone. "

" Nooroo" Gabriel slowly said, looking into Kwami's eyes deeply " Thank you... for everything. "

A small smile crept onto Nooroo's face before tiny creature hushing directly into the middle of man's chest.

Gabriel hugged him back, his movements so gentle like Kwami was made of glass. He closed his eyes briefly, to savor this first and last moment of show true nice feelings between him and Nooroo.

" Goodbye Gabriel Agreste. "

Gabriel snapped his eyes open again to look into Nooroo's eyes for a fleeting moment before Kwami turned his back on him and quietly flying through the window and disappear out of view.

" Goodbye Nooroo. "

Just then, a voice called out to him. " You should be proud of yourself. "

Gabriel turned, his gaze automatically finding the figure standing between him and wall. It didn't take him long to recognize who it was.

" Quinn.." Was all that Gabriel was able to say as his eyes slighty widened in shock. Quinn and everyone he met in his 'dream' were looking at him.

" You behaved like a real Holder of Butterfly Miraculous. " Quinn bowed his head with respect before figures of him and the past holders of butterfly miraculous in the background are slowly blown away like dust.

" Now, It's over. "

Gabriel could just stare at that place for long after they vanished into thin air but he's pulled away by the whirring of the lift behind him.

"Nathalie," he said as his assistant shuffles forwards.

" Sir, I'm afraid we have a problem. "

_**...to be continued** _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

" Nathalie, what do you mean _'problem'_ ? "

" Duusu just showed up in my office. She give me a something called Kwagatama before my Kwami said she will miss me. And before I knew it, Duusu got away with Peacock Miraculous. We- "

" Duusu didn't run away. I let her go. "

Nathalie looked at him curiously." Is that a new plan to found Ladybug and New Miraculous Box? "

" No. " Gabriel just close his eyes and take a moment to think. Before he opened his eyes, and stared at her turquoise eyes. " I'm done with Hawk Moth. And I decide to given our Kwamis their freedom. "

" Sir, you can't be serious? "

" I am serious more than ever before. "

" But Emilie..."

" Emilie's dead, it's sad but it's true. " Gabriel say with a tone of pain. " She's been gone a long time. At first, I didn't dare believe it, but now I finally understand and accepted it. So, I did the decent thing - I finaly let her go on the other side. And I buried her in the southwest of France. "

For a moment, Nathalie can only gape at him, her expressions shifting too rapidly to catch. Then she gave him a look – one that he couldn't quite read.

" But why you give up? When Peacock Miraculous could be repaired. When you have all secrets of grimoire? "

Gabriel walk to his window and look out over the city. Nathalie stood still and watched him silhouette in the moonlight as he spoke.

" I met someone very special who really opened my eyes. He helped me realize I spent so much time running after Miraculous. I couldn't let go of the past and I've made many mistakes." He said last part with a hint of sadness.

" I thought it'd be time for me to fix the mistakes I made." Gabriel said, turning back to Nathalie and grabbing her hands.

She searched his eyes and they gazed at each other in silence for a few moments.

" Nathalie, I want to apologize. "

She looked at him strangely." Apologize? For what? "

" I used you, I should never have let you use that miraculous. But I made you lay your life on the line, and suffer for the broke miraculous power," He saidand took her wrists gently, placing a lingering kiss in the cup of each hand. "that, I apologize."

She slighty blushed before slipped her hands from his grasp. " Sir-"

" Gabriel. "

"Huh? "

" I'd rather you call me by my name. "

" It's not professional. "

" You're not just my personal assistant. You are a part of this family. For how much you do for me and Adrien, you couldn't be anything less." He offered up a nice smile, and it's the kind of smile she's seen so rarely on his face. It lights up his features, makes him look younger and soft. " And we've been through enough that you can call me Gabriel."

" Gabriel, there's nothing to apologize for, " she said, so soft and earnest, " I wanted to see you and Adrien happy again. I knew the risk when I took Peacock Miraculous to my hand. Yes, It's true that hurt me, but only because I've decided to be Mayura. It was a my choice and make you both happy will always be my choice. "

Gabriel's eyes traveled over Nathalie's face, her turquoise eyes were full of tenderness and seriousness.

She's special person. He thought.

Always ready to do any and everything to help him, no matter the cost. She promised she would do anything for him, swore up and down that she was all in on Hawk Moth's plan, and he have no reason to doubt her.

Ever the loyal assistant, she was always by his side. Care about him and his son. His life, his past other life, his company and much more things lives through her hard work. Without her his life would be a lot harder.

Nathalie is just everything he...

Suddenly, shockingly. Fashion designer understand what Quinn meant. It was so obvious, and he didn't see it. He had Butterfly Miraculous and he still didn't understand it before. That's so obviously it's funny. Gabriel tried not to but he couldn't help himself - and he started laughing.

For the first time in a long while, Nathalie was able to hear a hearty, true laugh coming from her boss and she was shocked by his behavior.

" Why are you laughing? "

" I just realized, why Quinn called me a idiot. "

Her forehead creases. " Who is Quinn? "

" He is good friend." Gabriel smirked.

" If he is friend, then why he called you a idiot? "

" When I asked him 'why'. Well, He said, and I quote, ' All you really need, you already have. And it is right there in front of you. Just too close for you to see it .'..." Gabriel stopped himself. Nathalie looked at him, waiting for him to finish his statement.

He hesitated, but Nathalie stayed calm.

" Now, I know he was right. " He said carefully, unsure if the word would send her running.

She furrowed her brow. " I'm sorry, don't quite understand what you mean."

"I have been so consumed with my obsessed with the Miraculouses that I have been blind to noticed a treasure that was right beside me all this time." Gabriel tenderly brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Nathalie's heart fluttered as meeting his adoring gaze.

" But now I can see you very clearly."

"Gabriel, I…" Nathalie started.

She never got to finish what she had intended to say, her words swallowed on small gasp, as Gabriel Agrest cupped his hand around her face and brought his mouth to hers, their lips meeting in a tenderly first kiss.

He kisses her – soft and sweet and so achingly perfect. It feels so right, so entirely natural to be with her like this and, he want a little more.

So, his hands gently curl around the base of Nathalie's skull, thumbs caressing the corners of her mouth as his tongue traces languidly along her bottom lip. She responds with a soft moan and he takes full advantage of the opportunity by intensifying the kiss even further, his tongue darting forward to meet hers.

Soon the kiss broke, and Gabriel found himself staring at Nathalie. Her eyes fluttered open and he was gratified to see them a little glazed for a minute before they cleared.

She smiled at him and gentel blushed, which just made her even more charming. He felt the urge to kiss her again, but first he wants do this right.

" Nathalie? "

" Yes? "

" What do you say about dinner someplace really nice tonight? "

Another easy smile slid onto her face. " I'd like that,"

" It's date. "

His one hand wrapped around her waist to pull Nathalie closer to him, the other behind her head. This time when their lips met she was ready and kissed back with full force. She wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck, fingers digging into his skin. Her touch, combined with the warmth of her mouth on his, caused every inch of his skin to feel electrified.

Stopping at just one more kiss proved to be an impossible task, and he gently pushed her just a few steps backwards until Nathalie hit wall. He deepened their kiss, bending her slightly backwards against his arm.

A moment later, the kiss slowly broke, each of them reluctant to end it. Gabriel pecked her lips softly one more time before rested his forehead against her.

The two of them stayed in that position for a little while, his hands on her waist, her hands cupping his jaw, and just watched, just existed in the same space.

Soon, though, Gabriel slowly broke away and looked at her, his eyes soft as he smiling.

Hawk Moth and Miraculous is ower chapter, that story has been told. His past has left and the future awaits. He don't know what's waiting for him. But he's not scared. It feels like a door has closed and it feels like he's come up for fresh air. Finally Free.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
